


仿生人也有七年之痒吗？

by Bittersugar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：变人
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 59,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: “那么，说说你们是怎么认识的吧。”“好的。”康纳似乎也松了口气，黄色的光圈转为柔和的天蓝色，“那是在六年零十一个月十九天……”“六年前，”马库斯捏捏他的手，“或者七年前，康纳。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 献给我的cp不撸——我cp敢给我写八万字的马康！  
> 虽然底特律已经凉凉了，但我会坚持把这篇写完的  
> 比较温和的炖肉，主要基于和平路线的二人性格，大概是我本人脑海中的仿生人

仿生人也有七年之痒吗

 

 

 

01

 

 

 

    这种情况并不常见。

 

    朗曼先生推了下眼镜，在手中的资料和端坐在对面的两位病人之间上下移动着视线。尽管《仿生人权益法》等法案早已通过，这位身经百战的心理医生还是第一次遇到仿生人来调节，嗯，婚姻问题。

 

    是的，《仿生人婚姻法》大约在七年前通过，这对看不出年龄的仿生人夫夫显然是它的受益者。

 

    或者，受害者。

 

    心理医生轻咳一声，对面两位仿生人立马抬起头来看他。这叫朗曼医生紧张起来，怀疑自己是不是正面对着两轮细致入微的扫描。

 

    “那么，康纳先生，马库斯先生，我是朗曼医生。从今天起，我将负责解决你们之间的问题，希望你们能尽量配合我。”医生朝着康纳笑起来，他看上去比他的丈夫更和蔼可亲一些，“老实讲这是我第一次解决仿生人的心理问题，但我想我们会成功的。”

 

    康纳微笑起来——那笑容耀眼、夺目——朗曼不知道这是他的程序设定，还是因为自己的话真的让他高兴起来。

 

    马库斯眨眨自己的异色瞳，声音出乎意料得柔和好听：“我和康纳会尽力配合的。”

 

    这位马库斯先生显然在面容上依据混血设定，可相较于其他黑人，仿生人的面部轮廓似乎更偏向于欧洲人。朗曼医生眨眨眼睛，似乎觉得这位异色瞳先生有点儿面熟。这并不奇怪，毕竟他早先在填写个人资料时，职业一栏除了画家，还有模特。

 

“先说说你们是怎么认识的吧。”朗曼医生微笑起来，选了个常规话题作为开头。

 

“六年前，在……”

 

康纳打断丈夫的话，右手自膝盖上抬起：“六年前零十一个月十九天，认识是指知道对方的名字还是第一次见面？”

 

哦，朗曼医生露出相当微妙的表情，看来仿生人也有七年之痒。

 

“这样就好。”

 

医生换了个姿势，看着康纳恢复成双手放在膝盖上的坐姿。这是他的出场设定吗？朗曼突然对康纳产生了兴趣，比起他的伴侣，他似乎更符合人类对仿生人的设想。哦，他甚至还保留着太阳穴处的LED光圈。

 

自打多年前仿生人争取自由与平等的活动成功后，很多仿生人就已经拿掉了这个光圈——比如康纳的伴侣马库斯。

 

    马库斯先生穿着一件相当时尚的大衣，高领的内衫是参差不齐的拼接风。跟康纳比起来，马库斯看上去更像是人类。朗曼得承认，若不是对方身上那种机械独有得冰冷特质以及仿生人与人类的婚姻法并未通过，他极有可能会把他们当成一对人类与仿生人夫夫。

 

“那么下一个问题，”朗曼医生对马库斯微笑了一下，“如果按照十分制，请问你们给生活现状打几分？”

 

康纳的光圈变成了黄色。

 

“请问参考因素有哪些？”康纳再度举起手，表情真诚，像个勤学好问的好孩子，却让朗曼先生有些胃疼。

 

“八分。”马库斯显然知道伴侣的性格——或者设置程序——简洁地给出了答案。

 

康纳转头欲言又止地看着他，但随即露出了微笑：“八分。”

 

朗曼医生发誓他从那双好看的、巧克力色的眼睛里看到了甜蜜的爱意。马库斯执起康纳的手，在手背上留下一吻。

 

康纳的光圈转为蓝色——这绝对不是程序了。

    

“那么下一个问题。”朗曼犹豫了一下，“抱歉，我不知道你们仿生人有没有……咳，如果是十分制，请问你给你们这一周的性生活打多少分？”

 

LED光圈迅速转黄，朗曼医生立马开口：“这个问题并无……”

 

“我理解，医生。性生活也是评定婚姻情况的重要指标之一，你无需感到冒犯我们，这是诊疗的一部分，我和马库斯都能理解。”

 

可马库斯显然不像他的丈夫承诺得那样理解。仿生人微微皱起眉头，防卫性地抱起手臂——朗曼医生有点儿嫉妒，仿生人得省下多少去健身房的钱和时间啊。马库斯依旧保持着柔和的音调：“一分是很少还是一次也没有？”

 

看来仿生人确实有性生活。

 

空气里弥漫着尴尬，康纳紧张地舔了下嘴唇：“抱歉，这周警局有很多案子……”

 

“不，这不是你的错，”马库斯撅了下嘴，“我也一直在外面飞来飞去忙工作。”

 

朗曼医生松了口气，但同时也开始疑惑他们究竟为何要来进行婚姻咨询了。至少在他看来，这两位仿生人之间的感情甚至比一些人类伴侣还要稳固。

 

“那么，说说你们是怎么认识的吧。”

 

“好的。”康纳似乎也松了口气，黄色的光圈转为柔和的天蓝色，“那是在六年零十一个月十九天……”

 

“六年前，”马库斯捏捏他的手，“或者七年前，康纳。”

 

 

 

 

****

****六年十一个月十九天——六或七年前，哥伦比亚，波哥大** **

 

 

 

“接下来就得靠你自己了，康纳。”

 

“阿曼达！”

 

通讯中断了，RK800型仿生人额角的LED光圈由醒目的黄色转为不引人怀疑的蓝色。他一手拖着行李箱，另一只手整理着衣摆。康纳在进门时把原本别在后腰的枪扔进了垃圾桶里，确保没有任何人看见。

 

酒店一楼一片混乱，工作人员正劝阻着结伴出行的旅客回房间去，会有人来排查单身的旅客。很不凑巧，康纳孤身一人，且是个仿生人。

 

“先生，你是独自一人吗？能让我看下你的证件吗？”

 

马库斯靠在吧台上，单手摇晃着酒杯。仿生人不需要进食，但考虑到他早先拆除了LED光圈，这样的行为是最合理的伪装。他一面转过身装作拿证件的模样，一面在脑中规划着最为合适的路径。马库斯是原型机，哪怕现在据说RK800已经问世，他作为RK200依旧是仿生人中相当优秀的存在。

 

然而一位仿生人出现在他的视野中。

 

****型号与序列不明(原型机？)** **

 

__“该死，他是个仿生人？！”_ _

 

康纳身边的警察用西班牙语说道，一个落单的仿生人游客可比一个独身人类更糟糕。他歪着头，试图寻找出一条较为温和的脱身途径。这里不同于底特律，但偏见实际上无处不在。

 

“先生，请出示证件。”

 

康纳朝发声地看去，一位还未被发现的仿生人正看着他。对方显然陷入了跟他一样的麻烦，或许要略微好于他的处境——前提是他们不检测体温的话。

 

****型号与序列不明(原型机？)** **

****

考虑到RK800作为最新型号的数据库，这结果是相当罕见的。当然也有可能是因为，对方是和平大游行之前的私人订制产物。但无论结果如何，康纳相信对方一样都和他得出了脱身的最佳途径。

 

果不其然，仿生人大步朝他走开：“他是和我一起的。”

 

“抱歉，路上耽误了时间。”康纳拖着他的行李箱，走向男人。

 

见警察们依旧站在原地，马库斯伸出胳膊搂住康纳的腰：“请问还有什么问题吗？”闻言，康纳在陌生仿生人怀里歪了歪头，一副无辜又无害的样子。他知晓别人会把自己当成娱乐型仿生人，但康纳对此并不介意。

 

安全脱身才是最优项，其他人的看法无关紧要。

 

“打扰了，”警察嘟囔道，“祝您日安。”

 

 

 

“请自便，我的名字是马库斯。”

 

“康纳。”仿生人从门板上抬起身子，“谢谢你，马库斯。”

 

马库斯脱下自己的外套挂好，波哥大发生了些事情，眼下乱得很。康纳一副手足无措的样子，乖巧地站在自己的拉杆箱旁。他长得很好看，温和柔软，很容易叫人放下戒备。马库斯用自己的异色瞳盯着他，拍拍身边的沙发。

 

“你打算在那里站多久？我们还要呆在这里至少一天。”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

02

 

 

 

阿曼达对康纳和一个型号不明的陌生仿生人共同行动极为不满。

 

尽管名义上RK800是性能最为先进的原型机，但阿曼达深知康纳作为辅助型，极易与人亲近。若是在仿生人自由解放、和平大游行之前，康纳迟早会因为过于活跃的软体而变为异常仿生人被处理掉。

 

他好奇心太强，也太像人了。

 

阿曼达不太喜欢他这点，但比起RK900和同为RK800系列的60，她得承认康纳确实更适合在现今的社会中执行任务。

 

摸控中心存活至今，阿曼达作为这群杀手们的联系人、管理者，越来越觉得自己像是这群仿生人们的监护人了。也许有一天，她就得以什么母亲的身份去参加手底下哪个仿生人的婚礼。《仿生人婚姻法》前不久刚刚通过，摸控中心已经有百分之十七的仿生人开始跃跃欲试了，更糟的是，有百分之二十六的仿生人在观望风声。

 

“不要引起麻烦，康纳，尽快回来报道。”

 

“好的，阿曼达。”

 

康纳切断通讯，拎着黑色的塑料袋离开房间。二十分钟前马库斯邀请他去楼下的酒吧打探情况，康纳表示自己还要整理东西，晚些时候与他会面。马库斯并无异议，因此康纳得以整理自己的行李箱，将那把狙击枪处理掉。

 

他黑掉了几个摄像头，确保没人看见他的行为。

 

等做好这一切，康纳拐进洗手间对着镜子整理仪表。他没穿西装外套，却打着黑色的领带。仿生人抚平衣领，正了正领带，末了不忘对发型做出调整。

 

60说他这是“臭美”，但确保自己的仪容仪表是对自己和他人的尊重。

 

RK800走下楼梯，不少游客正逗留在大厅里。两小时后的降水概率为百分之九十三，待在大厅里是个明智的选择。仿生人扫描了一遍大厅里的客人，马库斯正坐在吧台边。

 

他的临时同居人穿着一件简单的T恤，合身的黑色裤子包裹着他的长腿。从康纳的角度看去，马库斯的肩背线条极好，窄腰收紧，勾勒出近乎完美的倒三角。考虑到他深V领口处露出的皮肤和少量胸肌，康纳认为马库斯左侧的女性有百分之六十的几率对他感兴趣。

 

“晚上好，马库斯。”

 

康纳向他点头执意，坐在马库斯右边——他无意让那位女性将自己误认为潜在竞争对象。然而马库斯转向他，把整个后背留给了那位女士。

 

“你看上去像是刚下班。”马库斯微笑起来，“放松些，我们已经死里逃生了。”

 

康纳很确定自己的脉搏调节器没有任何故障，但他的心跳加快了。为此，RK800眨眨眼睛，极快地进行了一次自检。

 

****所有系统一切正常。** **

****

“要不要出去走走？”

 

马库斯提议道，康纳想到一小时五十三分钟后的降雨。他歪着头，嘴唇微启地看了看那位女士，又看了看马库斯，最终选择点点头。淋雨并不会给他的机体造成任何困扰，康纳对自己说，况且出去走走是获得情报的最好途径。

 

蓝色的LED光圈柔和地亮着光，康纳把收集情报放在了第一项。

 

 

 

但在一小时五十分后，“坐在马库斯的大腿上”像是病毒一样侵害了康纳的程序。RK800明确清晰地记录下整个过程，可康纳不太确定事情是怎么发生的。

 

他们目前位于距离酒店两千米左右一家酒吧的后院，三分钟后的降水概率为百分之百。围着篝火的十五个人当中有三个仿生人，但他们没人选择回到屋子里——

 

“你在想什么？”

 

马库斯问道，从这个角度看，康纳能更好地观察到他的异色瞳。那并不是成对的光学组件，说不定它们根本就来自两个地方。

 

深色皮肤的男人自下而上地看着他，康纳局促地动了动自己的身子。这是个过于亲密的姿势，在康纳的资料库中，这姿势在各大爱情影视作品以及书籍中，出现的几率为百分之七十五。而在姿势之后，三垒的概率为百分之八十三。

 

“停止分析，康纳。就告诉我，你在想什么？”马库斯的手自他腰上移开——它是什么时候在那的？

 

他摸上康纳的脖颈，叫后者反射性地吞咽了一下。手指接着向下，扯松了那条和这一切都格格不入的领带。RK800的LED光圈开始变黄，他的心跳又一次加快了。马库斯依旧看着他，康纳知道他这是在等自己的答案。

 

他在想一分钟之后的雨、他们到达宾馆的最快途径、阿曼达的指令、马库斯那两只颜色不一样的眼睛，他在想——

 

“我不知道。”RK800有些挫败地低下头。

 

“这就对了，”马库斯声音轻柔，“这就是度假的意义，什么都不要想，包括这场雨。”

 

话音刚落，闪电就撕裂了夜空。雷声随后响起，最后到场的才是雨水。雨势不大，但下得很急，不过片刻，两人就被淋成了落汤鸡。康纳那在出门前打理过的发型很快就毁于一旦了，但头一次，他觉得这样也不错。或者说，这样更好。

 

篝火被浇灭了，人们惊叫着跑进屋子里。康纳还留在原地——马库斯的大腿上，而后者没有丝毫催促他起身的意思。

 

雨水顺着马库斯仰起的脸往下流，但他依旧看着康纳，。LED光圈一直亮着黄色，这一切都叫康纳感到陌生。根据数据库的分析，也许再过几分钟他们就会——他突然有些惊慌，因为RK800显然不是娱乐型。

 

康纳觉得自己该说些什么，他舔舔唇，张开嘴——马库斯吻了他。

 

LED光圈瞬间变成了红色。

 

****马库斯没有任何可检测的地方。** **

****

一条可以即时检测样本的舌头对RK800来说无比方便，但警局的每个人，都恳求康纳不要随便把证物放进嘴里——老天！康纳！！别再随便把东西放进嘴巴里了！

 

但此刻，另一条舌头探进他的口腔，刮擦着他的牙齿和口腔内壁。让人担心的红色逐渐转为黄色。康纳能理解这个行为，但不能理解这个行为本身。可他接受了，且以极为优秀的反应去模仿马库斯的动作给出回应。

 

他们淋着波哥大一场酝酿许久的雨，拙劣地接着吻。

 

几秒钟后，康纳的LED光圈重回柔和的天蓝色。

 

 

 

RK800自休眠状态恢复时，系统将待处理的事项分别罗列在他眼前。

 

但康纳将它们全部忽略，转而看向自己的——他不确定是否应修改临时的头衔——同居人。马库斯几乎是在同时睁开眼睛，毕竟仿生人其实不需要睡眠。

 

“波哥大的机场已经恢复使用了。”

 

马库斯说着，注意到对方停留在自己嘴唇上的视线。康纳歪歪头，却依旧时不时地瞟过来。他看上去有些心不在焉，但也许是在做着什么分析计算。就算放在和平大游行之后来看，马库斯相比其他仿生人也要更像人类一些。于是他伸手揽住康纳的后颈，给了他一个早安吻。

 

康纳看上去有些宕机：“我今天要回底特律去。”

 

RK200眨眨眼睛，完成了一笔网络交易：“现在我们可以一起走了，我定了两张机票。”

 

 

 

“我想你有些事要跟我分享。”

 

卡尔坐在轮椅上，饶有兴趣地看着马库斯挥舞着画笔。自打从波哥大回来，马库斯就发生了些许改变。他停留在钢琴前和画板前的时间变多了，但卡尔知道他完全没能沉下心来。

 

“我遇到了一个人，卡尔。”马库斯微笑起来，“一个仿生人。”

 

老人睁大了眼睛，自打《仿生人婚姻法》通过，新闻里已经有不少关于仿生人结婚的报道了。他视马库斯如己出，哪怕最后的选择权其实在马库斯手里，卡尔也是希望他能早日找到自己的幸福。

 

“跟我说说他吧，”卡尔微笑起来，“你们是怎么认识的？”

 

 

 

“你疯了吗，RK800？！”

 

阿曼达甩上办公室的门，他们当然可以到禅意庭院去探讨这件事，但是阿曼达确信她更想借着在玻璃隔断的办公室里朝康纳吼上一脸，以让底下那群只想着结婚的仿生人醒醒。

 

康纳后退一步，他很少能看见阿曼达勃然大怒的样子。

 

“你要成为他们的榜样？和那个叫马库斯的模特结婚吗？！”

 

如果阿曼达的额角也有LED光圈，康纳想它一定已经变成了红色。门外，RK900和60正仰着头，观看着楼梯上方办公室里的情况。他们听不见任何声音，但光是观察那些表情就足够了。

 

“我们没有进展到那一步，”康纳举起手安抚道，“模特只是马库斯的兼职，他同时也是为画家。他在底特律举办过画展，主题是......”

 

在阿曼达的瞪视之下，RK800噤了声。他低下头，像是条被踢了一脚的小狗。

 

阿曼达叹了口气：“你要确保你的身份不被暴露，马库斯是个不明智的选择。”

 

“警局里的人，一直在试图给我相亲。”康纳在阿曼达再次发怒前补充道，“我想我自己选择的人会更可靠。求你了，阿曼达。”

 

“......你可以先试着和他约会一段时间，摸清他的底细。”


	3. Chapter 3

03

 

 

 

“康纳，你......算了，当我没说。”

 

汉克·安德森副队长欲言又止地离开了，叫RK800仿生人微微皱起眉头。他确实“好奇”，毕竟副队长向来是个心直口快的人。

 

不过这并不在他的关注范围之内，他在DPD名义上担任法医一职，尽管经常和副队长一同调查犯罪现场——辅助型兼谈判专家，但康纳并不负责同事们的心理问题。而且据他发现，人类并不喜欢别人过问太多。如果他们需要倾诉或是帮助，他们会让你知道的。

 

因此，RK800继续对着洗手间里的镜子整理领带，保证他的发型无懈可击。

 

今晚将会是他和马库斯的第一次约会——康纳检测到自己心率加快，且下意识地搓了搓手——他想要确保自己不会搞砸一切。

 

“克里斯，”汉克朝自己的同事叫道，“你有没有感觉康纳今天怪怪的？”

 

警官皱起眉头：“他今天又在现场乱吃东西了？”

 

“不，不是那个，”副队长的脸纠结起来，“他今天一直在照镜子，见鬼，他看上去简直像是等着舞伴来接他去参加毕业舞会的高中姑娘，这他妈可太诡......”

 

汉克的话戛然而止，因为他们的仿生人同事已经离开洗手间走回了自己的办公桌。汉克立马把视线集中到自己的电脑上，但整个办公室显然都听到了汉克和克里斯的对话，因而从四面八方观察起康纳的一举一动。

 

RK800握住鼠标滑动滚轮，但几秒钟后他就瞥了眼墙上的数字时钟——这完全多此一举。他不时挺直又放松脊背，指头敲打着桌面。

 

紧邻下班的最后几分钟，康纳对着黑掉的屏幕再次整理起了自己的仪表。

 

他看上去有些焦虑，而且似乎在借由习惯的动作使自己平静下来。

 

克里斯轻咳一声，汉克抬眼看他。可很快，副队长就发现事情没那么简单了。几乎所有，所有的同事都在看着他，让他去搞清楚究竟发生了什么把他们引以为傲的RK800仿生人同事搞得像个——这比喻真是该死地贴切——等着舞伴来接他去参加毕业舞会的高中姑娘。

 

汉克扬起眉毛——关他鸟事？他们确实是搭档，但汉克可不是什么苦口婆心的老父亲。

 

然而警局里的其他人——尤其是女人们——猛地皱起眉头，危险地瞪大双眼。

 

“好吧，我欠你们的，”汉克嘟囔道，转向坐在他对面的康纳：“咳，康纳，你一会儿有什么重要的事吗？你看上去......不太一样。”

 

康纳歪着头，有些困惑地问：“我没明白......”

 

“发生了什么事吗，康纳？”

 

“你知道你什么都可以告诉我们的。”

 

“如果你有什么需要帮助的地方，我们一定会帮你。”

 

“我们都站在你这边！”

 

仿生人的瞳孔放大了，似乎没搞明白事情怎么会发展成现在这样。他在DPD的同事们纷纷从座位上站起，甚至有人举起拳头。他知道他的同事中百分之八十三的人类的关心他，甚至有百分之四十一过分关心，但——一股暖意流过他的机体，康纳确定他的冷热模拟器没有出现任何问题。

 

“嘿！你们猜怎么着！”盖文令人讨厌的声音穿过整个办公区，“咱们的塑胶疙瘩恋爱了！门口有另一个塑料——你们怎么了？”

 

这下子，就连刚推开独立办公室大门的富勒队长都愣在了原地。

 

康纳的程序告诉他，这是离开的最好时机。于是他留下一干目瞪口呆的同事，匆匆朝大门走去。在路过盖文时，RK800发自内心地朝他打了个招呼。

 

 

 

哇哦。

 

康纳的LED光圈转为黄色，这着实让马库斯有些紧张。他考虑过第一次约会也许应该正式些——开一辆轿车也许跟摩托比起来确实是更好的选择——但卡尔希望他至少能在谈恋爱的阶段随心所欲。

 

仿生人踩着机车靴的长腿随意地交叠着，马库斯整个人靠坐在那辆黑色的摩托上。

 

考虑到这种交通工具的危险性，底特律政府尽管并未明确提出禁止，但也是不支持使用的态度。但他们是仿生人，他们既不会不小心在开车的时候撞断脖子，也没人会关心这个。

 

RK800低头看了眼自己的白衬衫和领带，心底泛起一股难以形容的不自在。

 

****错误的搭配？** **

****

“你要跟你的同事们说再见吗？”

 

马库斯问道，随即朝康纳身后招了招手。法医回过头，发现以汉克为首的警务人员们正盯着他们俩。在自己的窥视被当事者发现后，众人又立刻散开。

 

康纳摇摇头，马库斯便抬腿跨上了自己的摩托。康纳坐在他身后，手臂搂上对方腰部的动作比他想得还要自然。但马库斯抓住他的手腕，让他搂得更紧一些。康纳感觉脸颊发热，一定是程序出了问题，选择了错误的散热区。

 

 

 

他们的目的地是游乐园。

 

选择这里的唯一原因，便是在此之前马库斯和康纳从未来过这里。

 

尽管仿生人早已解放，名为杰瑞的接待员依旧选择留下。他喜欢游乐园的气氛，也喜欢看到这群孩子们的笑脸。

 

RK800看上去有些局促，但马库斯拉住了他的手带他走进园区。一路上，他们遇见了不少仿生人情侣，这让康纳放松下来。他把带有DPD标志的外套脱下来搭在手臂上，学着马库斯在波哥大时对他做的那样扯松了自己的领带。

 

而这，令人意外地感到放松，甚至是呼吸顺畅。

 

在路过一个旋转木马时，康纳停下了脚步。一位YK500型的小女孩正骑在一只海马上，而一位AX400型仿生人正面带微笑看着她。远处一位TR400型仿生人正向她们走来，手里还拿着一杯吸管弯成心形的釱。

 

****他们看上去就像真正的一家三口。** **

 

“嘿两位！需要我帮你们介绍吗？前面有情侣双人座的爱心茶杯哦！”

 

一名杰瑞突然从两人侧面窜出，这让康纳发现不知何时他和马库斯已然双手交握。RK800在数据库里搜索着爱心茶杯，但马库斯已经把他拉向了附近的摊位。

 

“不，”他朝杰瑞摇摇头，“我们更想玩玩这个。”

 

是射击。

 

尽管康纳一直对外宣称是辅助型仿生人，但摸控中心赋予他的自瞄校准是仿生人中最为精准的。只要系统正常，RK800就会弹无虚发。因此，他必须在马库斯面前装作是，最起码是个新手。

 

马库斯则没有那么多顾虑。或者说，他本意就是要在康纳面前露一手。尽管耶利哥的首领比起枪战更擅长近战，但他自信能击败一位在DPD任职的法医。

 

“以前开过枪吗？”马库斯拿起摊位上的枪，开口问道。

 

根据法令，仿生人被禁止持用枪械。但考虑到康纳的同事们都是警探，也许他们破过例。

 

RK800摇摇头，歪着脑袋拿起枪似乎是在模仿马库斯的动作。他第一枪刻意打歪了，随即露出不好意思的笑容。马库斯没有起疑，在连续三枪命中目标后，炫耀一般地朝着康纳抬起一条眉毛。

 

那一刻，康纳觉得某些东西超越了系统，做出了决策。

 

他敛起笑容，近乎完美地打下了三个移动靶。然而第四声枪响，目标却是被马库斯打下的。也许在人类看来，仿生人枪枪命中目标是再正常不过的事，但负责射击摊位的杰瑞正顶着黄色的LED光圈，看着这两个人以相当优秀的反应速度进行着对决。

 

天啊，他摊位上的娃娃都要输光了！

 

最终，RK800取得了这场莫名其妙的对决的胜利。他有些心虚地看向马库斯，他不想对方推断出或者干脆问起关于型号的任何事。

 

“我想你在警局任职是有原因的，对吗？你想好要哪个礼物了吗？”

 

马库斯朝杰瑞眨眨眼睛付过钱，而康纳正打量着挂在墙上的毛绒玩具们——他本想回答他在警局任法医一职是因为他的舌头，但考虑到汉克他们的反应，RK800选择略过这个话题——最终指了指那只巨大的棕色泰迪熊。

 

杰瑞把那只比RK800还高的熊递给他，马库斯还搭了一把手。但等他们回到旋转木马处时，康纳就把自己的战利品送给此前看到的仿生人一家了。

 

“这可是我们第一次约会的纪念品。”马库斯撅着嘴，但他并没有丝毫不高兴。

 

“我们无法携带它一同回去，”康纳诚实地指出，“让我请你喝一杯，算作补偿吧。”

 

他们一同走进游园内专供成人的酒吧，康纳向酒保点了两杯釱。在他与汉克第一次见面时，就曾用这种方法令人类同他前去犯罪现场。那时他出厂不久，全然按照程序做事。但现在，他用同样的方式款待马库斯，只是想到他们第一次在波哥大见面时候的场景。

 

酒吧灯光昏黄，也许是考虑到建在游园之中，大家也不过是安静地坐在自己的位置上喝酒。康纳的手指摩擦着杯壁，抹掉上面的水珠。

 

****他们已经沉默了一百三十三秒。** **

****

RK800在脑子里酝酿着对话，却觉得每一个都不是很合适。他把视线从杯子上移开，一抬头就对上了马库斯的异色的瞳孔。他宕机了几微秒，沉浸在全然空白的状态之中。而马库斯，马库斯盯着他柔和的面容。灯光让RK200的光学组件看到的景象像是带了层滤镜，叫他从内核开始融化。

 

当他们一言不发地开始接吻的时候，安德森副队长猛地灌了自己一口酒。而坐在角落里的诺斯、赛门、乔许等人看上去简直要拍手鼓掌了。

 

透过即时云端数据观察的RK900和60表示，他们可能完不成监视任务了。

 


	4. Chapter 4

04

 

 

 

“你认真的，卡尔？”马库斯挂好大衣，“叫诺丝他们来跟着我？”

 

曼菲尔德家的大宅只有一楼还亮着灯，但马库斯知晓卡尔绝对听见了摩托车的轰鸣。他把车子停进车库，一进门就如此问道。

 

此刻早已超过了老人就寝的时间，但坐在轮椅上的卡尔微笑着，显然是在等视如己出的仿生人回家。就马库斯对卡尔的了解程度来看，他完全可以得出诺丝他们已经把事情一五一十地告诉了卡尔的结论。然而很明显，他更想听听马库斯是怎么说的。

 

“如果我不是个腿脚不便的老头，”卡尔接过对方的酒杯——马库斯永远清楚自己想要什么，“也许当你们接吻的时候，我还会在酒吧吹口哨。”

 

RK200叹了口气，只能采取其他策略：“你早晚会见到康纳的，现在你该去休息了。”

 

“下周带那孩子回家吧，马库斯。”卡尔转过头，拍拍马库斯推着他轮椅的手，“我很想亲眼见见他。他有家人吗？”

 

家人这个词让马库斯顿了一下，尽管长期以来，他已经将卡尔视作自己的父亲，但每次从老人嘴里听见这个词，RK200都会觉得一股暖意流遍全身。他的机体一切正常，程序没有半点问题。卡尔曾告诉过他那是一种感觉——无关机械且超越程序的、属于人类的存在。也许正是因为卡尔·曼菲尔德的影响，才造就了今天的马库斯。

 

“他有两个弟弟，”马库斯跟着轮椅移动的速度走上楼梯，“在警局还有很多同事。”

 

老人微笑起来：“你们在一起会很热闹的。”

 

__人实在是很脆弱的机器，三两下就坏了......_ _

 

他自然是知晓卡尔的意思，也知晓老人的身体状况。对于疾病与死亡这一话题，他们从未回避过，但也从未直白地谈论过。因此马库斯握紧拳头：“我下周会带康纳回来的。”

 

 

 

RK800感受到了密集程度远超以往的注视。

 

这是个不严谨的说法，比起“感受”，他更倾向于使用数据统计、分析反馈以及模拟反应——更别说视线并没有实体。

 

这种非同寻常的关注度从他和马库斯的约会那天起，但康纳无法计算出它会在哪天结束。人类是群居动物，共同话题起到的联系作用不容小觑。RK800系列的软体极为活跃，康纳的LED光圈变为黄色——他有些“心烦意乱”。

 

“你还好吗，康纳？”

 

仿生人歪歪头，似乎不明白安德森副队长的关心从何而来。他们打从周一起就在处理这个案子——几个人类异想天开地试图放干净一个仿生人的蓝血，用里面的釱制造红冰。考虑到红冰这一敏感的话题和案子本身的恶劣性质，康纳觉得更加需要关心的人应该是汉克。那名仿生人已经恢复了健康，昨天下午康纳和搭档还去拜访过她。但她的记忆宫殿严重受损，而嫌疑人们又一口否认所有的事。

 

汉克叹了口气，在太阳穴处虚虚转了一下：“你的圈圈。”

 

康纳眨眨眼睛，几秒钟后光圈转为寻常的蓝色。RK800站起身解释道：“我想我已经知道发生了什么事，但我还需要化验地上的釱，检测它们是否属于被害人。”

 

副队长看着干净如初的瓷砖，若有所思地点点头，DPD有一个仿生人确实要方便得多。

 

然而康纳显然回错了意，他以为这是安德森副队长的准许，因此半跪在地，伸出中指和食指抹了一下，旋即就要用舌头去检测。

 

“哦操！”汉克倒抽一口冷气，“你他妈又是在干啥！你男朋友......”

 

话到这里，饶是汉克也没法再讲下去了。康纳看上去像是被人掐断了电源，但那个让人安心的蓝圈又他妈的变成了黄色。现场一片安静，所有人都在关注着他们的仿生人同事。汉克知道这帮家伙有多八卦，但在康纳面前收敛好奇心只会造成暗地里飞速膨胀的反效果。

 

“鉴定小组来了！”

 

不知是谁喊了一声打破了僵局，这叫汉克松了口气。康纳迅速站起身，像是什么也没发生一样。但副队长自打他进警局的第一天就带着他，他得说，康纳简直有些不知所措了。

 

这话听起来相当荒唐，有时候汉克光是自己想想，都得忍不住缩起脖子。

 

但副队长得承认，他挺喜欢康纳这小子的。这可不是什么父子情，也不是普通同事间的情感。偶尔，只是偶尔——比如当他看着他们DPD的仿生人在一次休假—— ** **鬼知道**** 他休假为什么要跑到波哥大去——回来就跟另一个仿生人搞到一起的时候，汉克会有种微妙又复杂的感觉。

 

他是一步一步看着康纳从刚出场的机器呆子变成这个有人情味的仿生人的，而这不知为何，让安德森副队长颇有些骄傲。可当他和那小子—— _ _他叫马库斯，副队长，还在本地举办过画展，他是卡尔·曼菲尔德先生的养子__ ——接吻的时候——他既开心，又有些五味杂陈。

 

汉克撇向康纳，他们的仿生人正在等待鉴定结果期间焦急地搓着手。自打汉克有一次没收了他的硬币，康纳就染上了这个习惯。

 

这挺好的。没那么烦人又爱现，却让他更像个人类了。

 

因此，副队长清清嗓子：“结果还得等一会儿，我们去后院看看，康纳。”

 

RK800歪着头，并未提出后院是他们第一个排除的犯罪现场这点。汉克·安德森看上去脾气暴躁且难以相处，但他坐上副队长的位置可不是靠那张嘴。因此康纳点点头，无言地跟在汉克身后，他猜想他们是要进行一次谈话，且与马库斯有关。

 

仿生人看着空旷的后院，而安德森副队长正一副胃痛表情。他咂咂嘴，似乎在酝酿一场对话。康纳选择先发制人，他状态不佳，甚至让搭档为他担心。

 

“我很抱歉，副队长，”RK800真诚地看着他，“刚才的情况不会再发生了。”

 

“什么？”汉克挠挠头，罕见地吞吞吐吐了起来，“是，你确实该改改，虽然我不知道你们仿生人是怎么想的，但为了你的男朋友着想，康纳，别在现场乱把东西放进嘴里。”

 

哦，RK800眨眨眼睛，他上次和马库斯接吻了。

 

但汉克显然没发现自己会错了意：“如果你需要找个人谈谈，你知道该去哪儿找我。我虽然不是最佳人选，但如果你给我买杯酒，我总是会听的。”

 

“谢谢你，汉克。”

 

康纳弯起一边嘴角，而安德森副队长拍拍他的肩膀，他认得这个笑容。

 

 

 

去卡尔·曼菲尔德先生家拜访的事，让康纳在处理完案子后的几天都坐立难安。他在工作期间搓着手，在下班时间摆弄着自己的硬币。

 

阿曼达仔细调查过马库斯的背景，他很干净，像是那种对杀手完全没概念的仿生人，更喜欢音乐和绘画。而在此期间，RK900和60任务繁重。看起来，51结婚的几率很高，并且随着阿曼达的态度逐步软化，这个概率似乎也随之升高了。

 

这是件好事，康纳任由硬币从食指滚到小指再滚回来，接着自左手拇指弹到右手接住，但他不确定自己是否做好了准备。

 

比如现在，他和马库斯为今晚去卡尔的会面提前做好了计划，然而阿曼达发来了消息召唤他回摸控中心——一个大人物被杀了，上面怀疑是耶利哥干的——而马库斯的画展恰巧出了问题。因此，康纳不得不把自己塞进DPD的制服外套和牛仔裤里，而不是那身两天前就挂好的正装。

 

更糟糕的是，马库斯并不在他身边。

 

RK800付清车费，拿着准备当作见面礼的贝利尼颜料站在仿生人男友家门口时，忍不住拉松领带又系紧。

 

然而就在他打算按门铃之际，随着一阵电子音响起，大门的警报自动解除了。康纳眨眨眼睛，一位老人正坐在轮椅上朝他微笑，看上去似乎等候多时了。康纳吞咽了一下，努力露出微笑：“你好，曼菲尔德先生。”

 

“马库斯还要一会儿才回来，”卡尔示意他可以把外套挂在门口的衣架上，“我想你不介意陪我这个老头说会儿话吧？”

 

 

 

耶利哥的首领从各个角度来说都有足够的理由感慨一番。

 

先是他们盯了几个月的目标莫名被杀——诺丝怀疑这和摸控中心脱不开干系，再来就是他不得不让康纳一个人先过去找卡尔。而康纳在两小时零五分钟前告诉他，警局突发的案子让他只能一下班就乘车前去。

 

马库斯加大油门，他不觉得他们之间相处起来会有什么问题，但这毕竟是两个人的正式见面。说到底，他更担心卡尔会和康纳说什么他的糗事——比如那些画、那些曲子。

 

他一进门，就注意到了那件属于康纳的DPD外套。它和马库斯自己的另一件大衣挂在一起，看上去意外地和谐。这一认知叫耶利哥的首领放松下来，且心情愉快。

 

卡尔的声音随着他愈发靠近画室便愈发清晰起来，他们没有关门，而卡尔——哦，卡尔正喋喋不休地讲着马库斯打波哥大回来是如何向他形容康纳、如何整日沉浸在有关另一个仿生人的创作之中的。RK200摇摇头，对眼前的事情丝毫不感觉意外。这就是卡尔，他可以睿智且充满哲理，却用一种孩子气的方法让你拿他没办法。

 

“卡尔，我以为你是和我同一战线的？”

 

马库斯走进画室，在角落的画作之前，康纳正推着轮椅和卡尔一同欣赏着他自波哥大回来以后画的作品。

 

“马库斯。”

 

康纳朝他微笑。看上去出乎意料地放松自在，甚至有些羞怯。他的袖子挽到手肘，甚至手指上还沾着颜色不一的颜料。他看上去无比美好，而见到马库斯的一瞬间所流露出的真实情感，叫RK200心率加快。

 

卡尔耸耸肩，显然对他们忽略自己这个老头子一点儿也不意外。

****

****


	5. Chapter 5

05

****

****

****

****现在——美利坚，底特律** **

****

****

****

“总之，在那以后，我和马库斯就结婚了。”

 

康纳结束了回忆，颇为期待地看着朗曼医生，似乎是在等待这位人类能给出什么建议。然而在这样的眼神攻势之下，朗曼医生早已神游天外。他对仿生人了解不多，但他们多半都被设计成无害的模样——就连搬运货物的仿生人也会给你一种憨厚忠实的感觉。此刻，康纳微微歪头，则更像是什么无害的动物。

 

几个小时前，朗曼先生的助理告诉他，他的新客户追加了一次单独预约。这样更好，有时候他需要逐个了解，才能或是对比或是结合地拼凑出真相、找到解决办法。

 

“那你们的婚后生活，可曾有背叛对方的行为？”考虑到第一次见面时康纳的表现，朗曼医生这话就说得直白了些，“你们会因为什么而发生争吵？”

 

仿生人摇摇头：“我们从没争吵过，也从未背叛过彼此。”

 

诚然，马库斯身边美艳的同事诺丝让康纳不为人知地—— _ _可怜的汉克，愿上帝保佑他__ ——纠结了一阵，但事实证明他们不过是朋友罢了。

 

朗曼医生再度感觉到一阵胃疼，他知道仿生人之间的情感要比人类稳固得多，但 ** **结婚七年来从未吵过架**** ，这听上去在不可思议之余又有些可怕。如果他和他老婆能做到七天不吵架，朗曼都觉得那保准是他们的婚姻走到了尽头——因为出轨带来的心虚，而表现得过于平和。

 

“那你们认识的其他仿生人爱侣会吵架吗？”

 

原本朗曼医生已经收集了些许关于仿生人的资料，但现在看来，这些写在书面上的东西远远不够。至于视频影像，市面上热播的多半是些仿生人崛起、争取自由与平等的题材电影。爱情小说他倒是略知一二，但多半都是人类写出了他们与仿生人谈恋爱、带了点儿科幻片的觉醒意味。朗曼医生突然感觉有些不舒服，像是没人关心这群仿生人私底下的生活一样。而仿生人作家，起码迄今为止朗曼还没看过仿生人写的小说。

 

摸控中心的同事有些结婚的仿生人，但康纳与他们只是保持着同事之间的友好关系。

 

他在一次查案的过程中认识了蓝发崔西与他的伴侣，但RK800自记忆宫殿中搜寻到的那次不愉快的经历告诉他，她们有百分之九十三的概率会联手与他人吵架。

 

为此康纳摇摇头：“抱歉，我不太清楚。”

 

意料之中，朗曼医生摸了摸下巴，毕竟跟人类比起来，仿生人可并没有安装什么八卦模板。他看了眼时间，提出了最后一个问题：“那你觉得，你和马库斯之间的问题究竟在哪？”

 

RK800的LED光圈变为黄色：“经分析，我认为我和马库斯——”

 

 

 

走出心理诊所，康纳立马收到了60的信息——一次位于底特律的新任务。

 

他眨眨眼睛在脑内处理，不由得微微皱起眉头。他知晓60和900都在国外，将此次任务交给位于底特律的是最合理的处理方式。但他同时也不由得怀疑，这是否是故意而为之？

 

任务简报中写道，他需要假扮成性爱仿生人，进入酒店房间杀掉目标。

 

RK800真情实感地叹了口气，开始给马库斯发布今晚将会加班的消息。而几乎是在下一秒，他就收到了丈夫发来的需要临时拍摄一组照片而延后回家时间的邮件。

 

看，他们生活和谐，根本没有吵架的理由。

 

 

 

马库斯查看了下康纳发来的消息，顿时感到松了口气。

 

康纳在DPD担任法医，案子总是不分时间地找上门来。但听他在警局的同事讲，比起鉴定尸体，他们更愿意借助康纳细致入微的观察力，以及松弛有度的审讯技巧。

 

RK200叹了口气，让硬币从手指上立着滚过去。乔许交给他的任务并不难，但冗长的等待叫他烦躁起来。他的目标有三个，再等上一会儿，这些家伙就会进入包间。这硬币是康纳的，他平日都放在身上。但昨天因为洗衣服，顺势放在了洗衣机上。衣服是康纳放进去的，倒是马库斯去收的。他都忘了自己是怎么把这东西带在身上的，可此刻看却像是个不错的伪装。

 

他扮演的是仿生人荷官，手里有点儿东西扔来扔去才正常。

 

离预约的时间越来越近，马库斯收好硬币，整理了一下领结。他的衣服有点儿紧，上衣都是康纳的。他们身形相仿，但马库斯要比自己的丈夫高上几公分，也更结实些。

 

这任务是临时追加的，RK200当时一面看着简报，一面翻找着自己的衣柜。他没找到自己的衬衫，只能拿康纳的。收腰马甲之下，则是一条修身的西裤。卡尔·曼菲尔德先生是为审美优越的艺术家，马库斯属于私人定制的原型机，卡姆斯基显然在制造他的时候花费了不少心力。

 

但平心而论，马库斯觉得这次行动更适合赛门。但诺丝义正言辞地拒绝了他，赛门在转到后勤之前确实出过几次任务，几乎次次都险些把自己赔进去。

 

大门刷地向两侧拉开，马库斯立马摆出公式化的笑容。

 

“怎么是个男的？”其中一个人说道，“说好了会找个女荷官呢？”

 

第二个人拉下墨镜从马库斯身后走过，伸手拍了一下他的屁股：“别管是男是女，屁股都很翘啊。”

 

马库斯无声握紧了拳头，脸上神色不变：“很高兴为您服务。”

 

“你都能提供什么样的服务呢？”第二个人坐在椅子上侧头问道，“你知道，现在仿生人法案通过，我们可不会强迫你。但我想，金钱才是万能之法。”

 

“你他妈竟然连男性仿生人都不放过，”第三个人姗姗来迟，“发牌吧。”

 

 

 

康纳顺从地张开手臂，保镖在搜身的时候露出不怀好意的笑容，捏了捏他的屁股。

 

“你不会在这里面藏东西吧，你们仿生人是不是和我们不太一样。”

 

LED光圈转为黄色，康纳张张嘴：“我想我被设计得尽量满足人类要求，先生。”

 

保镖显然放松了警惕，他点点头，打开门把康纳放了进去。他们的头儿有些不为人知得小爱好，比如定期找个仿生人什么的。尽管仿生人和平大游行过后，在伊甸园那些地方工作的仿生人都得到了解放，但就跟人类会做这行一样，有些仿生人也靠此谋生。

 

那词怎么说来着？高级公关。

 

RK800进入房间，开始观察周围环境。尽管早就拿到了酒店的布置图，但每个房间都会因为有人入住而产生差异。

 

“新面孔？”格林先生系着浴袍，头发还在滴水，“你是什么型号？真是漂亮。”

 

康纳笑而不语，把外套脱下放在沙发上。床头柜上放着一个项圈、一副眼罩，以及一条专用的马鞭。在格林出声之前，他就主动戴上了项圈。

 

男人的眼睛亮了起来：“看来你很心急，宝贝。除了衬衫和内裤，其他东西都脱掉。”

 

 

 

“你是新型号？怎么感觉以前从来没见过你。”

 

问话的依旧是第二个人，马库斯低头发着牌：“我之前一直在别的包间工作，先生。”

 

“你们知道哈德森死了吗？”另外两人交谈起来，“说是被人暗杀了，他们花了几天时间才找到狙击地点。那么远，一定是仿生人干的。”

 

“听说了，”对方摆弄着手指——这是他紧张的表现，马库斯预感他会输掉这局，“他跟那群当官的打交道，知道得太多了吧。说不定是摸控中心的人做的，他们的仿生人型号最先进，和政府交往最多。”

 

马库斯已经发完了牌，但他们看上去还想继续聊天。他不喜欢任务中有计划范围之外的事发生，但他确实对摸控中心感兴趣。

 

“新型号？”第二个人加入话题，“我以为现在已经不生产新的仿生人了。”

 

“七年前的新型号，放到现在也是新型号。该死，我真怀念能去商店买个仿生人的日子，总觉得他们现在从我手里拿走的每一个子都太容易了。”男人喝了口酒，“操他的卡姆斯基，他要么把他们造得好好的，要么就根本别让这些东西出现。”

 

耶利哥的首领沉默不语地站在原地，这样的情报他可不感兴趣。

 

“我怀念伊甸园夜总会，”那个对马库斯有些着迷的人类站起身走过来，“那里面的仿生人都很不错。告诉我，要多少钱你能提供特殊服务？”

 

“抱歉，”马库斯皱起眉头，“我的合同里不包括提供这样的服务。”

 

男人摇摇头：“所以我才问你要多少钱，老天，你是什么型号？你的屁股——”

 

这些充满性暗示的话没能说全，男人错愕不已地看着自己腹部抵着的枪。鲜血染红了的衣服，而马库斯顺势一推，让人类的身体倒在地上。

 

“不好意思，”马库斯举起手枪解决剩下的两个人，“我已婚了。”


	6. Chapter 6

****06** **

 

 

 

“啊——”

 

康纳浅浅地叫了一声，检测到背上又多了一处伤口。釱染蓝了他的衬衫——确切地讲，是马库斯的衬衫。他们身形相仿，但马库斯的衬衫会比他大一码。

 

他没有穿错衬衫，LED光圈转为黄色，他只是想穿马库斯的衣服。

 

“再叫得带劲儿些，”格林先生站在仿生人后背自上而下地打量着他，“你让我兴奋了。”

 

鞭子再次落了下来，康纳的程序让他叫出声来。现在看来，他很有可能没机会把这件衣服完好无损地还给自己的丈夫了。RK800握紧自己的手腕，他并未有被束缚住，只是遵照男人的指令手背后跪在地毯上。

 

“你提供长期服......”

 

“抱歉，您不能进去！”

 

门口突然传来一阵骚动，男人挥鞭的手没有控制好力道。自传感器上采集到的数据，让康纳的处理器做出判断，发出更大的叫声。

 

“你信不信我开除你，给我让——你这个混蛋！”一位穿着时髦的女士闯进门内，在错愕了几秒后立马开始歇斯底里起来，“我他妈就知道你会偷腥，但我没想到你竟然找牛郎！你这个骗婚的混蛋，格林！我要跟你离婚！”

 

“嘿嘿，”格林立马扔下鞭子，“冷静玛格丽特，他不过是个仿生人。”

 

“仿生人！”这句话无异于火上浇油，“你他妈找仿生人都不愿意回家是吗？！”

 

保镖已经悄然无声地退到门外，可留在中间的康纳却觉得左右为难。他试探性地向侧膝行了几步，却一把被格林夫人揪起：“你这个破坏别人婚姻的混账想去哪？我......”

 

格林夫人的话没能说完，她显然已经被眼前面露痛苦之色的俊美仿生人迷住了。康纳和格林先生的长相截然不同，这也许就是他们婚姻不美满的原因之一。总之，女人松开了手，随即朝他的丈夫集火：“你是魔鬼吗？你竟然打他！”

 

哦，康纳眨眨眼睛，事情开始难办了——阿曼达叫他解决掉夫妻俩。

 

 

 

马库斯锁上门，确保短时间内不会再有人进入房间。

 

他处理掉手枪和消音器，又打开衬衫领口，把领结斜戴在一边衣领上。至于大衣，马库斯只能选择从这三位先生身上找一件最合适的。

 

RK200走入一楼大厅，赌客们正聚在不同的桌子旁。为了不引起怀疑，马库斯从侍者手里拿了杯香槟，随意地站在一张桌子旁。他一面摇晃着杯子，一面观察着周围的情况。就在仿生人打算离开之际，一位女士站在了他旁边。

 

“不赌一把吗？”

 

“不了，”马库斯摇摇头，从口袋里拿出康纳的硬币，“幸运女神今晚并未眷顾我。”

 

那是一枚1994年的25美分硬币，这东西打从马库斯认识康纳的第一天起他就带着。RK200在手里把玩着硬币，考虑到电子支付方式已经如此发达，也许这枚五十二年前的硬币已经成了古董也说不准。

 

马库斯将它用拇指抛起，然后——这位女士接住了它。

 

她好奇地打量着硬币，RK200并不生气，但还是希望她能快些把这东西还给自己。女人看上去很年轻，最多三十出头，她确实有可能从未见过这东西。

 

“老鹰还是人头？”女人问道。

 

“什么？”马库斯皱起眉头，没明白她的意思。

 

“我们来赌哪面朝上，”女人微笑起来，“我赢了这就是我的，你赢了可以把我所有的筹码——甚至是我自己都带走。”

 

她扬手指了下身后，一位赌场的工作人员正推着辆装满筹码的小车。RK200瞬间明了她的意思，如果女人愿意，她甚至能收集齐所有的25美分硬币。她真正感兴趣的是马库斯，意识到这点的仿生人心情复杂起来。

 

“我不能陪你赌，”马库斯选择隐瞒事实，“硬币属于我朋友，这对他很重要。”

 

“抱歉，”女人把硬币放在他平摊的手掌上，“请收下这个当作补偿。”

 

RK200刚想询问她，却冷不丁地被人钩住了脖子。香槟味道窜进嘴巴里，他被强吻了。

 

 

 

“玛格丽特，我的爱，”格林先生给康纳使眼色，“我们俩之间的事跟这个仿生人没关系。”

 

“没关系？”格林夫人指着康纳衬衫上的蓝血，“你管这叫没关系？我不会因为你是个基佬鄙视你，但我会因为你伤害一个仿生人鄙视你！”

 

康纳的LED光圈黄了一下，但男人立马解释道：“那只是一些你情我愿的小游戏！操，我付钱请他过来就是干这个的！我也根本没有强迫他！”格林先生看着康纳，急迫地期待着这个仿生人能说些什么来解释清楚。

 

“我......”康纳眨眨眼睛，飞速计算着该如何处理眼前的情况，“也许我知道该如何处理你们之间的情况，请相信我，格林夫妇。你们听说过三人行吗？”

 

两位人类顿时瞪大眼睛，而格林先生看上去简直想打人了。但在他真的那么做之前，格林夫人拦住了他：“也许我们真的可以试试，亲爱的。好了，专家，我现在需要做什么呢？”

 

“玛格丽特......”

 

“我建议您先去洗个澡，夫人。”康纳打断格林先生的话，“我想您的丈夫还需要一些心理建设。请交给我吧。”

 

格林夫人脱下大衣，朝自己的丈夫眨了下眼睛，旋即走进浴室。等到水流声响起的时候，他整个人看上去显然是觉得屋子里的另两个人——好吧，其中一个是仿生人——都疯了，但也有可能是他自己疯了。

 

“抱歉，先生。”康纳活动手腕，来到他背后。

 

“抱歉？你现在才——”

 

他剩下的话没能说出口，因为康纳已经拧断了他的脖子。格林先生的脸上甚至才是那副愤怒的表情，可见死的时候并未感受到痛苦。

 

RK800的LED光圈变黄了，但他还需要解决另一个目标。

 

格林夫人还在洗澡，却未对擅自闯入的康纳表示出抵触情绪。当仿生人的手抚上她的肩膀，摸上她的脖颈时，女人也并未起疑。康纳的声音贴着她的耳朵响起：“对不起，女士，但您今晚不该出现在这。”

 

他完成了任务。

 

 

 

灯亮着。

 

现在已经是九点三十五分，如果不是突然发生凶案，DPD的法医应该已经结束加班了。

 

大门在识别马库斯的身份后自动打开，他简单环视一下，康纳并不在一楼。RK200走上楼梯，他需要换掉自己身上的衣服。

 

然而刚一进卧室，他就瞧见康纳把身上团成一团的白色衣物猛地塞进卫生间的脏衣篮里。马库斯皱起眉，地上扔着一条裤子和一件外衣，显然都是在十分着急的情况下脱掉的。他们家的所有安保系统都与两位仿生人有直接关系，康纳是知道他回来的。

 

“马库斯，”RK800站起身，身上套着家居服，“欢迎回来，工作顺利吗？”

 

RK200张开手臂迎接丈夫的拥抱，却在触碰到他的后背时感受到了怀里人的瑟缩。这让他感觉空气里可疑的成分更多了。

 

****康纳后背受伤？** **

****

“还顺利，你呢？警局又加班了？”

 

仿生人点点头，接着离开他的怀抱，依照惯例接起吻来。马库斯稍微挣脱了一下，但并没有拒绝自己丈夫的亲吻。可康纳在这一瞬间就检测到了乙醇，而当他舔过马库斯的嘴唇时，还分析到了口红的残留物。

 

康纳的LED光圈转为黄色，但考虑到马库斯还兼有模特一职，接触化妆品也很正常。

 

****酒精、女士香水？** **

 

他们分开彼此，可跟以往相比，却都带了点儿心思。

 

据他们所知，有不少仿生人伴侣之间会相互分享数据。但一方面是因为工作的特殊性，康纳和马库斯两个人都为了保守秘密而对此事绝口不提；另一方面，则是不知从何而来的信任让他们俩都坚持对方绝不会背叛自己——似乎这就根本不在他们的程序中一样。

 

马库斯站在衣柜前换衣服：“康纳，你看见我的衬衫了吗？我今天没找到，先穿了你的。”

 

抱着脏衣篮要去洗衣服的康纳愣了一下，LED光圈转为黄色：“没有，我可以帮你找找。你有什么要洗的东西吗，马库斯？”

 

RK200裸着上身走过来，把刚脱下来的衣服递给康纳。他身材比例很好，肌肉恰到好处，宽肩窄腰，臀部挺翘。康纳的LED光圈又黄了起来，哪怕结婚多年，他还是对这些欲罢不能。

 

哪怕釱是可以蒸发掉的，康纳还是决定把马库斯的衬衫洗一下。衣服倒是没坏，但康纳得找个借口把它还回去。

 

然而他才刚走到卧室门口，就发问道：“马库斯，你看到我的硬币了吗？”

 

那枚险些把马库斯卖了的硬币就躺在他准备偷偷扔掉的大衣口袋里，马库斯清清嗓子：“没有，我可以帮你找找。”

 

“谢谢。”康纳微笑起来。

 

等到自己丈夫的身影彻底消失后，马库斯从床上一跃而起，把那枚硬币掏了出来——看来他得找个借口把它还回去才行。

 


	7. Chapter 7

****07** **

 

 

 

“那么你为什么不和他直接谈谈呢？”

 

朗曼医生不解地问道，跟他的丈夫不同，马库斯不是那种能让人轻易接触的类型。尽管在外貌上并无侵略性——甚至就连声音都好听到让说话变得像唱歌一样，可这位仿生人身上，似乎带着一股领袖特有的气质。

 

倒不是说朗曼医生见过什么能称得上是领袖的人物，但当你真的遇上一个的时候，你十有八九就会知道。而马库斯，马库斯显然就是这种人——这种仿生人。

 

“我不想让他以为我是在调查他，而且他在警局工作。”

 

这话一半是真，一半是假。自打两人晚归后的那夜起，这对共同生活将近七年的仿生人夫夫突然就变得谨慎起来。马库斯弄坏了自家的洗衣机，只为了不引起怀疑地把硬币藏在里面。康纳接受了他那套不太能站得住脚的说辞， _ _硬币在甩干的时候刮坏了洗衣机而卡在里面__ 。第二天马库斯就找到了自己的衬衫。他的丈夫当时正一条腿踩在床上，套着为了固定衬衫的吊带腿环。马库斯的反应比平时慢了1.3秒，事后查看记忆库才发现康纳说他那天洗了太多衣服，而把它挂在了不同的地方。

 

这就像一场探戈，双方你来我往，互相试探，终将会演变成一场自愿投入的战争或搏斗。

 

医生沉吟片刻，小心翼翼地提出了自己的疑问：“马库斯，你有事瞒着你的丈夫吗？你知道，你可以在这里跟我敞开心扉，我们有保密协定，我不会告诉康纳的。”

 

RK200挑起眉毛，虽然并未露出被冒犯的神色，但他确实换了个抱起手臂的姿势。现在朗曼医生已经可以肯定，康纳无条件信任的丈夫确实有事情瞒着他。

 

但下一秒马库斯又恢复了原先的坐姿，语气平静地说道：“我相信任何人——无论是人类还是仿生人，都有自己的秘密。但我可以保证，医生，我并没有做任何对不起康纳的事。我想这点他也一样。”

 

类似的话朗曼医生不久前还从康纳的嘴里听过，这叫他更加疑惑起这对仿生人夫夫到底是哪里出了毛病。在人类看来，他们简直能去得个诺贝尔婚姻幸福奖了——如果真有的话。

 

“尽管如此，你也可以询问他。”朗曼医生抬手示意马库斯让自己说完，“这不是什么‘调查’，这是一种关心。关心自己的伴侣是一件非常合理的事，这与康纳在不在警局工作没关系。我相信你问他，他会理解的。”

 

马库斯思考了一下：“我会听取你的建议问问他的，谢谢你。”

 

 

 

“......康纳？康纳！”

 

RK800眨眨眼睛，对上了副队长不怎么高兴的脸。今天的DPD十分和平，从早晨到现在他们仅处理了一对人类夫妇。他们在家里大打出手，邻居听见动静便报了警。

 

汉克·安德森讨厌麻烦事，尤其讨厌被搅进这种琐事之中。

 

“这种每天只能处理怀疑对方出轨的日子，”汉克坐到康纳对面，“让你这个仿生人也发起呆来了。也许过不久，我就会得上老年痴呆。”

 

康纳歪头看着汉克拿起盒子里的甜甜圈：“我确定你患上阿兹海默症的可能性并不大，副队长。但酗酒和继续食用高碳水化合物的东西，会对你的健康造成一定损害。”

 

汉克做了个投降的姿势，把甜甜圈扔回盒子里。他们搭档有相当一段时间了，虽然如果汉克执意去做那么康纳也没办法阻止他，但汉克更倾向于表面屈服，以确保耳根的清净。况且，他知道康纳只是在关心他。

 

人类转向自己的电脑，康纳猜测有百分之七十的可能性汉克是在玩纸牌。

 

既和平大游行和《仿生人法案》颁布后，警局的日子就变得清闲起来。虽然最初那阵他们依旧能接到不少人类攻击仿生人的报警，但随着法律的完善、执法力度的加强，事件就愈发少了起来。大约一年前，底特律开始了对红冰的全面缉查。如今行动接近尾声，红冰的身影几乎从市面上消失了。也许正是因为这个原因，才会出现人类劫持仿生人，企图从他们体内获得釱来自己制造红冰。

 

DPD的法医在椅子上坐立难安，职位让他无法参与今日的出警，因此他只能询问汉克。

 

“汉克，”康纳罕见地有些欲言又止，“他们是如何发现对方出轨的？”

 

仿生人叫他“汉克”而不是“副队长”，说明这是一场私人的、朋友间的对话。汉克皱了一下脸：“鬼知道，就是口红印、香水味那一套，还有态度的转变......你问这做什么？”

 

副队长后知后觉地看向康纳：“哦老天，不是吧？他妈的仿生人也能出轨？！”

 

“马库斯没有出轨！”康纳为自己的丈夫辩护道，“我只是......忘了这件事吧，副队长。”

 

汉克从电脑屏幕后探出头，看着仿生人转为黄色的LED光圈，最终再次屈服：“你也知道我对这种事没有半点儿经验，但你可以跟我说说，康纳。”

 

他的搭档立马看过来，微微睁大的眼睛对上汉克的，叫副队长觉得他刚把一条被踢进雨里的小狗抱进了房子里。因此，汉克匆匆忙忙的地补上一句：“不过你别寄希望于我真的能帮上忙。”

 

康纳并未因为最后那句话困扰起来，他依旧看着汉克，只是神色变得稍有担忧。仿生人压低声音：“我在马库斯的嘴唇上检测到了口红和酒精，他的衣服上还有女士香水味。”

 

哦操他的，汉克的脸色变得五彩缤纷起来，他他妈为什么要把自己搅进这烂摊子里？

 

 

 

周六下午，警局例行的烤肉聚会在康纳家的后院举行。

 

一方面是考虑到每周日他和马库斯都要去看卡尔，一方面是富勒队长在那天排了里德当班。尽管仿生人已经被承认、得到了自由与权利，里德依旧是个混蛋。

 

马库斯是知道他们的聚会的，实际上他也跟着康纳去参加了几次。尽管聚会上他们只能喝喝蓝血当作饮料，但马库斯享受和他的丈夫在一起共度休闲时光，他也很想从康纳的同事口中听到更多关于对方的事。

 

他们邀请了警局的同事，还邀请了邻居。汉克跟他们住在同一个社区，但直到聚会开始他才牵着相扑慢悠悠地走来。克里斯和康纳一同站在烤架前，而皮尔森、布朗和威尔森几位正凑在一起喝酒。柯林斯帮着马库斯把更多的东西从冰箱里搬到后院，几位仿生人正忙着给大家准备蓝血。

 

也许是因为他们所在的社区住着两位在DPD任职的住户，有不少仿生人选择在这里安家。四年前，他们的对门搬来了一家三口的仿生人邻居。而见到对方的第一眼，双方就想起了当时在游乐园发生的事。那个叫爱丽丝的小女孩，依旧保留着那只大熊。

 

“马库斯！”

 

爱丽丝松开卡菈的手，扑上来抱住马库斯大腿。她是个很乖巧的女孩，马库斯和康纳都很喜欢她。

 

“嘿爱丽丝！”马库斯将她抱起转了个圈，女孩咯咯地笑了起来。

 

“我很高兴你们能邀请我们，马库斯。”

 

卢瑟点点头递给他一个东西，看上去像是新鲜出炉的苹果派。卡菈看着有些手忙脚乱的康纳，笑着摇摇头过去帮忙。作为专业的家政仿生人，她可要比只是下载了家政模板的康纳专业了不止半点。

 

“学校怎么样，爱丽丝？”

 

这是最近推出的政策，如果仿生人愿意，他们也可以像人类一样去上学了。尽管他们需要的一切知识，都可以很方便地联网下载，但依旧有不少仿生人愿意走进课堂。

 

“写作课很难。”

 

继仿生人乐团获得格莱美奖后，仿生人写出的小说《人类会梦见活羊吗？》也引起了轰动。但对于大多仿生人来说，创作依旧是一件令人捉摸不透的事。

 

“我建议她跟你聊聊，”卢瑟微笑起来，“你的画作很惊人，马库斯。”

 

 

 

“你该把它翻过来了，”卡菈拿着夹子，“不然又会糊掉。”

 

RK800听从建议，把肉翻过来又刷了一层酱。克里斯在一旁感慨，果然家政型就是不一样。而康纳的LED光圈转为黄色，似乎是在思考。

 

“你怎么了，康纳？”卡菈顺着他的视线，发现他正看着马库斯和爱丽丝。

 

女仿生人笑起来：“马库斯真的很喜欢爱丽丝，你们没想过收养一个仿生人孩子吗？”

 

还未等康纳回答，恰好经过的汉克就猛地喷了一口酒。圣伯纳犬被吓了一跳，甩甩毛走得远远的。汉克一面咳嗽着一面摆手，示意他们别管他。好人克里斯拍着他的背，从桌子上拿了些纸巾。

 

“没有，”康纳的光圈依旧是黄色的，“我们从来没有想到过这个。”

 

不只是马库斯，就连康纳自己都很喜欢爱丽丝。有时候他下班早了，经常能看见爱丽丝牵着卡菈的手走过马路，或是她笑着骑在卢瑟脖子上。但自己养一个孩子，他和马库斯从未讨论过这个。考虑到他自己的工作，无论哪个都不适合照顾孩子。而马库斯，他经常出差、加班，或是画到忘记了时间。

 

“也许你们真的可以考虑这个，”克里斯加入了讨论，“爱丽丝真的是个很好的孩子。相信我，有个孩子会让家庭更好的。”

 

“我......”康纳看着蹲下身子与爱丽丝说话的马库斯，“我想我们需要考虑一下。”

 


	8. Chapter 8

08

 

 

 

在烤肉聚会接近尾声，大家纷纷开始帮忙打扫的时候，提着两个垃圾袋朝着路边走去的马库斯发现DPD的副队长正跟着他。

 

汉克·安德森与康纳的关系并不同于卡尔和他，但马库斯知道对自己的丈夫来说，汉克是个特殊的存在。他在与康纳第一次约会的时候，就发现了坐在酒吧里的副队长。而他们结婚那天，汉克同样与康纳的兄弟们坐在第一排长椅上。

 

“聚会还愉快吗，汉克？”

 

马库斯扔掉垃圾，站在路边同汉克交谈起来。副队长看上去有些浑身不自在——这份不自在打从他第一次知道康纳有个男朋友起，直到今天都未有多大缓和。

 

“还不错，比人类搞出来的那几次强多了，我都想搬过来和卡菈做邻居了。”汉克停顿了一下，像是豁出去了一般，“听着，马库斯，我知道这不关我的事，但是你和康纳，你们还好吗？”

 

马库斯愣了一下，他还以为对方又会告诉他 _ _康纳在现场吃了奇怪的东西__ 或是 _ _他看了不该看的东西__ 。RK200谨慎起来：“我想我和康纳一切都好，发生了什么吗？”

 

汉克看上去更不自在了：“我听说你们去看心理医生了？”

 

“是的，”马库斯对此没有丝毫隐瞒的意思，可依旧撒了几个小谎“我们已经看了一周了，但我和康纳只去过一次，我最近很忙。不过不出意外，我们会在明天拜访卡尔过后再去看一次。”

 

“你能告诉我你们为什么要去看那个吗？”汉克吐出一口气，“见鬼，我觉得你们俩都能得个模范夫夫奖了。你们结婚几年了？七年了吧。”

 

马库斯微笑起来：“六天后就是七周年纪念日。我们去看心理医生，是因为——”

 

 

 

天蒙蒙黑起来的时候，仿生人夫夫终于送走了家里的最后一位访客。

 

克里斯帮他们把威尔森警官塞进出租车里后就匆匆离去了，他家里有个三个月大的宝宝，平时在警局也是归心似箭的状态。他带走了剩下的苹果派，卡菈表示如果他喜欢，可以让康纳告诉他。

 

DPD的法医此刻正在刷盘子，他并不很擅长这个，毕竟RK800可不是家用型仿生人。尽管下载了家政模板，康纳的手也更适合去开枪。

 

马库斯也在厨房里，正背对着他整理冰箱。他们买了过多的食材，让放满蓝血的冰箱充实不少。不过在刚开始下载家政模板的那阵，康纳确实喜欢上了人类的料理。他按照网上下载的菜谱，把做好的东西送给人类邻居家的小孩。尽管那对夫妻并未因为康纳认真地向他们解释自己具备家政方面的专业知识而放下心来，却依然接受了这份礼物。

 

再后来，康纳的实验对象就变成了汉克。最初汉克对这事烦得要死——老 _ _天，求求你不要管我，我就乐意吃他妈的垃圾食品__ ，但当警局里的同事对康纳的手艺颇感兴趣后，汉克也就妥协了—— _ _你还能做那个什么果汁吗？对，就加西柚的那个。__

__

七年的生活，让彼此渗透进对方世界的每一个角落。

 

“你今天和米勒警官他们说什么了？我看大家都很开心。”

 

马库斯看似随意地发问道。实际上，汉克对两人婚姻问题的突然关心，已经让耶利哥的首领警惕起来。他还是太大意了，那个晚上康纳一定察觉出了什么，正如他也感觉到了异样。

 

康纳罕见地沉默了一阵，LED光圈转为黄色：“克里斯和卡菈建议我们领养一个孩子。”

 

RK200的动作停住了，老实说，这个话题打了他个措手不及。他确实想过这个，甚至想过不止一次。但考虑到他的双重身份和康纳忙碌的DPD法医工作，马库斯不觉得他们能像卢瑟和卡菈照顾爱丽丝那样照顾好一个孩子。

 

“我觉得，”马库斯放轻声音，“我们应该再等一等。”

 

这回答叫康纳松了口气，但同时也产生一种不知从何而来的失落。他拿起一叠盘子放进碗橱里，理解地回答道：“我们都太忙了。说起来，你今天和汉克在聊什么？”

 

问出这个问题时，康纳不由自主地也跟着紧张了起来。询问出轨的事让汉克烦不胜烦，尽管相信副队长是个有分寸的人，RK800也无法估算出对方会同自己的丈夫说什么。他怀疑这份猜忌是双向的，马库斯想必也对他的背伤有所察觉。

 

“这个嘛，”仿生人微笑起来，他不想为今晚再添加紧张感了，“他跟我说你又在现场乱吃东西了。”

 

尽管并不记得自己什么时候被抓包过——康纳学会了避开汉克采样分析，但RK800依旧下意识地反驳道：“那只是在采样分析，我的舌头上......”

 

马库斯用手指按住他的嘴唇，没让自己的丈夫把话说完。他自然知道康纳在DPD任法医一职的原因，但马库斯喜欢看他一本正经——也许还有些焦急——解释的样子。RK200摇摇头：“今天不许接吻，康纳。”

 

仿生人的LED光圈变成黄色，似乎是对这一决策产生了诸多不满。但他很快就行动起来，伸手握住了马库斯的手腕。他们触碰的地方，皮肤层自动褪去露出白色的机体。康纳伸出舌头，舔着自己丈夫的手指。

 

“也许我能用这舌头做点儿别的，马库斯。”

 

****？做Y别的？** **

****

RK200宕机了零点七秒，且恢复正常运转后依旧没能明白康纳的意思。这听上去，简直像是在 ** **调情**** 。

 

“康纳，你......”故障了吗？

 

马库斯的疑惑没能问出口，因为康纳已经跪在了地上。马库斯诧异地向后退去，直到顶上了餐桌。他没法再继续后退，而他的丈夫已经解开了他的裤子。

 

“康纳！”马库斯惊叫出声，“你被骇了系统吗？！”

 

“不，”RK800膝盖分开地跪在地上，单薄的衬衫之下是突起的肩胛骨，他看向马库斯，眼里是被小心翼翼隐藏起来的失落，“我只是装载了性爱模板。”

 

****性性性X性性？性爱S模板** **

****

马库斯眨眨眼睛，终于重新接入眼下的画面。康纳依旧跪在地上，而RK200发现自己硬了。尽管并非娱乐或伴侣型仿生人，他们也依旧拥有全套的器官。马库斯将手指插入康纳的头发里，自检系统告诉他，他的心跳正在持续加速。

 

“你什么时候下载的？”

 

康纳看上去有些窘迫，显然未预料到马库斯会是这样的反应。他询问过崔西的时候，得到的情报可不是如此。

 

“周三的时候，我以为你会喜欢。”

 

RK200呻吟了一声，扣好自己的裤子。他示意康纳站起身，接着把对反搂进怀里低声安慰道：“我确实喜欢，但是我更希望你做这个是出于自己的意愿，而不是在性爱模板的教程指导下。”

 

康纳窝在他颈间，声音发闷：“抱歉，马库斯，我搞砸了。我以为增加性行为的次数能让我们的婚姻生活更加和谐。”

 

马库斯侧头亲吻他：“不，你没有搞砸任何事，康纳。看着我，康纳。”

 

RK800挣扎了一下，但依旧听话地离开了马库斯的怀抱。他对着那双异色的瞳孔，发现自己哪怕过了快七年，也如初见那般轻而易举地沉醉其中。而在那双眼睛里，他也同样看见了自己的脸。

 

“告诉我，康纳，”马库斯执起他的手，注视着他们褪去皮肤层的白色手指，“你觉得这是性爱模板让你做的事吗？”

 

康纳摇摇头，他似乎明白了马库斯的意思。

 

他的丈夫轻轻啄了一下他的嘴唇，随即加深了这个亲吻。无论汉克是不是真的跟他说了什么关于乱吃东西的事，马库斯也通通没在乎过。为了保持舌面的干燥，RK800无法分泌唾液。因此马库斯亲吻他、把舌头探进来，接着把康纳搞得湿淋淋的。

 

“做爱和牵手、接吻一样，都应该是自发产生的行为。我不想让你去下载什么性爱模板。”马库斯抬手覆上他的心脏，“它跳动，除了活着，还有其他的理由。”

 

****爱。** **

****

康纳垂下眼睛，他能理解这个词，却不能真正理解它的含义。

 

RK900是仅此一台的原型机，而RK800只仅剩他和60，他们是模控中心最先进的机型。但放在仿生人和平解放的今天，这些先进机型反而像是被程序束缚、笨拙愚钝的孩子。

 

他没法理解马库斯是如何创造出那些精美的画作、那些景象又是如何产生的。

 

“对不起。”康纳近乎是在嘟囔了。

 

“别，”马库斯抬起他的下巴，让他们的视线交汇，“你为我去下载性爱模板，康纳，这就是爱的表现。”

 

“而你制止了我的行为，”康纳歪着头看他，“也是爱的表现？”

 

“不，”马库斯改为揽住他的后颈，缩短了两人之间的距离，“这个才是爱的表现。”

 

他们又一次接吻了。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

09

 

 

 

“诺丝，我......”

 

“让我想想，”女仿生人打断首领的话，“你想问问我对于结婚七周年纪念日的礼物有什么推荐？”

 

马库斯哑口无言地点点头，尽管他跟康纳共同生活七年，对方的喜好、生活习惯他都了如指掌，但有时候他也需要听取这位伴侣型仿生人的建议。这可能是种天性，就像康纳尽管下载了和卡菈一样的家政模板也没办法搞定烤肉一样。

 

“你们已经玩遍了底特律吧？去旅行怎么样？你们可以去波哥大重温一下旧时......”

 

“咳，马库斯，”赛门咳嗽一声打断了二人的谈话，“有任务。”

 

耶利哥的首领挑起眉毛，看上去颇有滥用职权的嫌疑：“认真的？这个周五就是我的结婚纪念日了，不能换个人吗？”

 

赛门局促地笑了笑，他以前受过伤，身形显得有些佝偻。他在耶利哥主要负责后勤工作，如果说马库斯是被推崇的，那么赛门则是被爱护的。在帮助马库斯管理耶利哥这方面，赛门做得确实很不错。因此，耶利哥的首领不太开心地撅了撅嘴，却也只能听从了这个安排。他眨眨眼睛，接受了赛门传过来的任务简报。

 

 

 

康纳提着黑色的包袋，选择了走楼梯而不是乘坐电梯到达楼顶。

 

如果他今天完成任务，那么还有可能订到下午的航班。周五就是他和马库斯的结婚七周年纪念日，RK800在询问汉克和崔西们后，认为 _ _你送什么他都会喜欢__ 和 _ _一场酣畅淋漓的性活动__ 都不能作为备选项。

 

他甚至询问了阿曼达，接着就得到了这场紧贴着他结婚纪念日的任务。对此60公开表示了嘲笑，而RK900发给了他一份关于礼物的算法——高效，强力又简洁。

 

依照情报，他的任务目标会在今天十点钟入住于这家酒店。由于是在自己的地盘上，这名人类只会带着几位仿生人保镖。康纳不想引起过多的注意，因此他选择在对面大楼上狙击目标。这附近可狙击的地点众多，他有足够的时间逃离现场。当然，他还带了小型燃烧弹。自和俄罗斯的关系愈发僵硬后，许多武器都得到了改良。

 

RK800走上天台关好门，就地组装起了狙击枪。他在地上趴好，并未打开瞄准镜。距离十点剩下半个小时，他注意到楼下除了酒店的保安，还出现了一些黑衣的保镖。

 

仿生人的视线开始上移，对酒店的住户进行检查。由于是工作日的白天，窗口之中零星出现了几位维持房间卫生的保洁人员。然而在十七楼的位置，有一位仿生人正坐在窗边的办工作前看书。距离太远，而对方又露出了皮肤层，叫康纳一时之间难以判断对方的型号以及性别。

 

这一发现叫RK800紧张起来，他的LED光圈转为黄色。自和平解放之后，仿生人确实更为频繁地露出皮肤层以展示自我。但除此之外，他们也会以这种方式掩藏自己。

 

尽管是模控中心最先进的型号之一，RK800的光学组件也不能让他看清那位仿生人的面容或是分析到对方的型号。他唯一能肯定的，就是那名仿生人正在读一本精装书。硬质书皮之上烫金的书名简直是在发光，可康纳无法分辨出那些字眼。

 

他想到上周末，在烤肉聚会的第二天，他同马库斯照例去拜访卡尔。

 

卡尔的身体状况不好不坏，但精神矍铄，只是因为里奥前些日子的电话而显得有些郁郁寡欢。马库斯同以前一样整理着房子，而康纳则在老人的坚持下拾起画笔。他们离开的时候，马库斯向卡尔借了一本《奥德赛》。说起来，卡尔家的藏书也是这种硬质书皮的精装书。康纳思索了一下，也许他可以送马库斯一本书？

 

他已经送过了画具和颜料，除了书，RK800一时也想不到还能送些什么。他倒是也送过衣服，只是马库斯笑着说喜欢，却只穿过一次。

 

康纳叹了口气——尽管他并不需要呼吸，但这个动作不知为何仿佛真的能起到舒缓效果一般。他和马库斯确实生活和谐，但似乎少了点儿什么。RK800查过资料，也做过对比。他和马库斯之间的爱情，似乎有些过于和谐美满了。他和马库斯诚然是彼此相爱的，但他们似乎直接进入了爱情的第二阶段——细水长流。而看看他认识的蓝发崔西，她似乎和她的伴侣就能够自如地切换进热恋状态。

 

除此之外，康纳还得承认自己有一些“小问题”。就算摘掉LED光圈，大家也能发现他是仿生人。而他的丈夫则不同，甚至邻居卡菈也是。

 

汉克说他这样挺好的，但康纳想像他的丈夫一样——性爱模板的事对他打击颇深。

 

十点差三分的时候，康纳打开瞄准镜，却发现那位被他评定为无害的好好先生也架起了狙击枪。

 

 

 

距离十点还有五分钟的时候，马库斯合上了他的《奥德赛》。

 

楼下已经聚集了几位仿生人保镖，而等到目标到达时，只会更多。因此，他拿出了诺丝交给他的便携式EMP（电磁脉冲）塞进枪里。仿生人的出现加速了这种电磁脉冲武器的研制，马库斯自己就尝过苦头。

 

他的计划很简单，在用EMP放倒仿生人保镖后，干净利落地狙击任务目标。RK200骇进了城市的交通摄像头，大约两分钟后目标车辆就会进入视线范围。

 

然而在这关头，马库斯的脑子不由自主地想到任务完成后的计划。如果顺利，他会搭乘下午的航班，踩着结婚纪念日的凌晨踏进家门。他依旧未想好该送康纳什么礼物，但如诺丝所说的去波哥大探寻他们的旧日时光听上去确实不错。尽管朝夕相处七年，马库斯也不能断然地说出自己的丈夫究竟想要什么。他曾经送过一整套硬币，但康纳只是把它们放在家里展示起来，平时依旧摆弄着自己的25美分。

 

康纳就是这样，旁人看来他作为伴侣简直无可挑剔。马库斯习惯于接受别人羡慕的目光，但七年的时间，他也意识到了他们之间并非完美。七年的时间，康纳依旧......依旧那么康纳，带着仿生人探索情感时特有的懵懂，LED光圈彰显着机械的特性。

 

马库斯撅起嘴，把一早就准备好的狙击枪架上桌子。

 

就在他低头弯身拿起刚填充完却被他放在地上的那把电磁脉冲枪时，不知从何而来的子弹嵌进了桌子里——与他刚才呆的地方分毫不差。

 

耶利哥的首领猛地拿枪朝窗下翻滚，捞过床头柜上的镜子引诱对方。果不其然，下一颗子弹干净利落地击碎了镜子。与此同时，枪手也暴露了自己的位置。

 

RK200迅速调整姿势，瞄准、开枪，似乎所有的事就发生在转瞬之间。EMP的影响程度很广，马库斯朝着对面大楼的天台连开三枪。楼下显然发现了上面的动静，于是马库斯改变策略，朝着楼下开枪。

 

 

 

康纳在抽搐，视窗都跟着抖动起来。

 

三发EMP只有一发落在了天台，但这就够他受的了。阿曼达的声音断断续续，他没办法听清楚一个字。LED光圈在红黄蓝之间闪烁，康纳整个人像一台老旧的电脑一般宕机了。

 

整个过程持续了大概四十秒不止，RK800艰难地从地上爬起，像是温度调节器失控了一样抖动着身子。他咬紧牙关想夺回手臂的控制权，却发现那位读书客已经放倒了楼下的放生人保镖。

 

他们的目标显然发现了这里的骚乱，黑色的轿车极速向后倒。

 

RK800眨眨眼睛，视窗终于恢复正常。他的手抖得厉害，似乎要把手里的狙击枪扔了出去。读书客——康纳再次眨了眨眼睛，确定自己没有看错——正扛着不知从何而来的RPG，对准了他的任务目标。若是在平时，康纳可能会就此收手，毕竟很显然他们的目标一致。然而这次不行，他膝盖一软，直接跪在了地上。

 

电磁脉冲的影响让他像是踩了电门，便携式的EMP不足以让他暂时停止运转，却会让他部件失控。

 

RK800咬紧牙关，拿起了一旁的小型燃烧弹。他现在开始庆幸自己把它提前组装了。康纳架起它——又是一波抽搐——对着读书客扣动了扳机。

 

 

 

余光之中，马库斯察觉到了危机。

 

他的RPG打偏了目标，但耶利哥的首领来不及懊悔了。托EMP的福，他的对手击中了隔壁他租下的房间。然而爆炸的余波将马库斯掀飞了出去，那些昂贵厚重的织物——窗帘、床单迅速燃烧起来。

 

“哦，不......”

 

RK200喃喃自语，几乎是连滚带爬地朝着浴室冲了过去。他的裤子着了，整个人灰头土脸。但新一轮的爆炸紧随其后，他的武器袋炸开了。

 

一声巨响过后，房门整个被掀飞了出去。

 


	10. Chapter 10

10

 

 

 

“你还好吗，马库斯？”

 

耶利哥的首领没回话，只是从自己的安全屋里钻了出来。这是他在正式执行任务的前一天匆匆布置的，舒适度和安全度都远未达标。RK200租下了他用作狙击的那个房间及邻近的几间，可他那位疯狂的爆炸客对手几乎把一切都毁了。

 

马库斯沉重地叹了口气，在此前失败了任务中，他还毁了卡尔借给他的《奥德赛》。但目前，最重要的是——

 

“康纳他......”

 

“他出差了，”赛门摇摇头，似乎是在为自家首领感慨，“就在你走以后的第二天。一场跨洲的案件，他作为底特律方面的法医负责人去联合调查了。”

 

RK200叹了口气，那就意味着他还有时间赶回家。但他没时间准备七周年纪念日的礼物了，只能照诺丝建议的订购两张前往波哥大的机票。至于这次被他搞砸的任务，耶利哥的首领决定把它交给自己的伙伴们。

 

“我很抱歉，赛门，这次......”

 

PL600微笑着摇摇头，附上马库斯的肩膀，“来吧，让我们先把你准时送回家。”

 

“关于那个杀手，你们得到什么情报了吗？”

 

赛门老实地摇了摇头，他和诺丝、乔许在马库斯的任务出现第三方干扰的第一刻起就试图查清对方的身份。但对方既然能把事情做得这么绝，想必也会拥有一个实力过硬的后台。他们唯一合乎情理的猜测，就是对方可能是模控中心的一员。他们并非是第一次交手了，可从未闹得这么大。

 

“等你过完结婚纪念日再来担心这个问题吧。”赛门眨眨眼睛，似乎刚刚接收到了什么信息，“好消息，马库斯。你的RPG虽然打偏了，但医院的线人告诉我，目标刚刚死亡了。”

 

 

 

“你看上去烂透了，康纳。”

 

60毫不客气地说道，且在51出现轻微的抽搐状况时皱眉后退一步。RK900迅速地对名义上的兄长扫描了一番：“我建议你先回模控中心修复一下。”

 

康纳摘下头上的针织帽，终于在踏上熟悉的土地这一刻放松了警惕。阿曼达并未安排后援，因此，RK800一如既往地只能依靠自己。而上次他这般孤立无援，还是七年前与马库斯在波哥大初识时。

 

“我很抱歉，这次的任务......”

 

“你还是关心一下接下来的任务吧，”60没好气地拉开副驾驶的车门，“你可别把你甜蜜的七周年纪念日搞砸了。”

 

提到自己的丈夫，康纳忍不住想要微笑：“马库斯回家了吗？”

 

“还没有，”900坐进驾驶位，控制车子进入自动驾驶状态，“他在加拿大的展览今天上午结束，他到达底特律后还要去处理他不在期间的事宜。你可以利用这段时间去模控中心修复一下，51。”

 

“谢谢你的建议，”康纳正把自己从套头的贴身衣服里解放出来，“我自检过了，系统并无大碍，我只是受到电磁脉冲的干扰留下了后遗症。送我回家吧，之后我要去警局。”

 

康纳在后座上换好衬衫，在后视镜中和900四目相对。后者不闪不避，似乎是有什么事情。RK800眨眨眼睛，想到了此前的那份礼物算法。他着实没时间去为马库斯准备礼物了，因此康纳在飞机上使用了算法，得出的结论是，他可以送给马库斯一套国际象棋。按照物流的信息，他将在回家后到出门去警局之间收到这份快递。

 

“谢谢你的算法，900。”

 

这一次，RK900移开了视线。

 

 

 

事情并不如预料得那般顺利。

 

警局的同事对于康纳的异常症状表现出了关心，每个人，甚至包括盖文——你 _ _这堆塑料废铁终于到了该报废的时候了吗__ ——这让RK800的处理器中的社交模块有些超负荷运转。此外，他也没想到同事们会为他准备结婚七周年的礼物。

 

等到他终于坐进出租车里同模控中心商讨上次任务的细节时，康纳已经被十几份礼物包围了。他一面听着技术部的同事对光学组件记录下的影像进行分析，一面微笑着查看这些充满情意的温暖礼物。有些看上去是精心准备的，有些则看上去是匆匆准备的。这叫RK800开始期待起他和马库斯的纪念日，甚至超过对失败任务的关注度。

 

然而他的抽搐带来了一阵干扰，使得通讯变得模糊不清——

 

【康纳，你还在线吗？】

 

【是的，我还在，沃尔特，只是电磁干扰的后遗症。请你继续叙述你的发现。】

 

【目标距离太远，即使是使用模控中心的电脑，也无法分析到什么结果。那名仿生人的型号为止，但根据其身体形态，对方为男性仿生人。酒店的登记身份是伪造的，也许我们唯一的入手点就在那本《奥德赛》上。那是一本已经绝版的书，我们可以查一下最近的拍卖会。】

 

【等等？你确定那是《奥德赛》？】

 

【是的，我们找到了那一套精装书的样图。每一本的封面都有不同的配色。你是否对此有什么印象？】

 

【不，并没有。有什么消息，请立刻通知我。】

 

 

 

马库斯抵达底特律的时候，已经是下午了。回家路上，他预定了两张到波哥大的机票，且高价订到了当年他和康纳住过的房间。

 

在抵达耶利哥后，RK200进行了简单的维修，且同诺丝、乔许和赛门进行了关于任务的探讨。乔许对马库斯使用RPG的手段说教了几句，诺丝不赞成地摇了摇头。他们试图分析枪手的身份，然而距离过于遥远。

 

等到耶利哥的首领交代完后续准备离开的时候，赛门拿出了几个袋子。PL600告诉他，这都是马库斯的粉丝们送来的纪念日礼物。当然，还有一些是耶利哥的成员准备的。

 

此刻，让车子进入自动驾驶系统的马库斯看着这些礼物，由衷地期待起他们的重温波哥大之旅。他不确定DPD会不会给康纳放假，但据马库斯推测，他敬业的丈夫应该攒下了不少假期。尽管名义上是法医，可从汉克跟他的闲聊看来，康纳进现场调查的频率俨然超过了仿生人警察。马库斯猜想这大概与对方的型号有关。

 

车子驶入街区的时候，他收到了诺丝的通讯。

 

“我想我已经下班了，而且纪念日期间，耶利哥的事务交由你们处理。”

 

“我想你会有兴趣看看这个的。”诺丝发来一份文件，“我只是闲着无聊，想到你说对方收到了电磁脉冲的干扰，就黑进了当地的仿生人医疗中心。但是一无所获，我想对方大概是着急离开。然后你猜怎么着，我在机场找到了他。因为地勤人员不确定他是否需要紧急就医，而保有一份出现意外状况后果自负的记录。”

 

RK200眨眨眼睛，文件上附带的照片上的仿生人，赫然长着康纳的脸。

 

“一定是同型号，”诺丝安慰着他，“你看他的兄弟，康纳并不是跟你一样的原型机。”

 

“我知道。”马库斯把车子停进车库，“我到家了，回见。”

 

 

 

仿生人站在车库里，两只手提着不少礼物。康纳显然已经回家了，亮着灯的房子看起来温暖明亮。然而先前那种甜蜜和急迫的心情，虽不能说消失得荡然无存，但却是被警惕和猜疑取代了大半。

 

照片上和康纳同型号的男人同样保留着LED光圈，在这个年代，这着实是件相当罕见的事。马库斯心事重重地走进房子，他的丈夫显然听见了安保系统的提示音。

 

“欢迎回来，马库斯。”康纳穿着惯常的白色衬衫，凑上来亲吻他的嘴角。

 

****一切如常？** **

****

RK200一见到自己丈夫那柔和的天蓝色光圈，反而变得更加紧张起来。他环抱了康纳一下，并未如往常那般亲吻他。

 

“抱歉没告诉你，”康纳好奇地接过他手里的袋子，“你出差的第二天我就出差了，局里有了一起跨洲的案子，我是DPD的法医代表。幸好赶回来了，结婚纪念日快乐，马库斯。这些都是什么？”

 

“礼物，有些是粉丝送的，有些是赛门他们送的。”马库斯看着他宽厚温和的眼睛，“结婚纪念日快乐，康纳。”

 

****一切如常？** **

 

“汉克他们也送了些礼物，我在厨房拆，要一起吗？”

 

“当然，我马上就去。”

 

马库斯脱下大衣转身挂好，因此也就错过了康纳左手处发生的抽搐现象。RK800懊恼地甩甩手，有些后悔未听从弟弟们的建议去模控中心进行修复了。

 

 

 

今晚的气氛有些奇怪。

 

他们坐在餐桌的两边拆着各自收到的礼物，全然没有共度七周年结婚纪念日的感觉。按照往年的惯例，他们甚至都不应该还在这时候呆在家里。

 

马库斯拿着拆纸刀划开礼物的包装，一直在暗中观察着自己的丈夫。但同时，他也会用手里的礼物开启一段对话。希望空气中的紧绷只是他的错觉，马库斯想，可与此同时他也深知自己是在试探对方、等炸他露出马脚。

 

他当然希望那位爆炸客与自己的丈夫同型号只是个偶然，可——

 

“汉克送了瓶釱，跟往年一样。”康纳抬起头，“卡尔今年有送什么吗？”

 

可他总有种错觉，一种康纳也在试探他的错觉。

 

“我还没拆到，”马库斯忍不住撅起嘴，“也许是幅画？我想卡尔可能会在这星期拜访的时候再给我们。但我想他可能会再单独给你准备一份礼物，你知道卡尔有多喜欢你。”

 

“我猜可能是一本书，像他借给你的 ** **《奥德赛》**** 那样的书。”康纳歪着头，表情无辜地问道，“马库斯，你的 ** **《奥德赛》**** 在家吗？我记得你把他放在床头上了，我今天整理的时候并没看到。”

 

RK200的心跳加速，那本书毁在了那场爆炸中。

 

“我出差的时候把它带走了，”马库斯语气冷静，“已经快看完了。”

 

****康纳怎么会问起书的事？** **

****

桌子对面，RK800正拿着剪子剪开一个蓝色的拉花。然而收到干扰、间歇性不受控制的手让他把剪子滑到了桌子上，和玻璃在一起发出刺耳的声音。他迅速抬头看向马库斯，可对方低着头专心致志地对付着包装盒。

 

“看看这个，”马库斯举起一张小卡片，“上面写着‘感谢你为我们带来美的享受，感谢你在DPD任职的丈夫保障我们的安全，结婚纪念日快乐！’呢，真是贴心。”

 

康纳微笑起来：“你应该跟你的粉丝们说清楚，我其实只是个法医。”

 

“最近DPD忙吗？我还以为现在形式好了很多，怎么还有跨洲的案子？”马库斯装作不经意地引导起了话题。

 

“就算是和平盛世，也依旧有需要被绳之以法的罪犯。”康纳的手抖动了一下，“不过倒也不是很忙，案子不管怎么说还是比以前少了很多。汉克一直在抱怨，现在只能帮着老太太找失踪的仿生猫了。”

 

“那就好，”马库斯不经心地说道，“你该去检修了，手都在发抖，看上去像受过 ** **电磁脉冲**** 干扰一样。你不会是在这次的现场遇到了什么吧？”

 

****马库斯知道电磁脉冲炸弹的事？** **

****

他们同时抬头看向对方，然而只需要一个眼神，双方迅速知晓了这次谈话的真正意义。RK200握紧了手中的裁纸刀，而康纳突然打翻了桌子上的一瓶釱。瓶子碎裂在地，蓝血迅速流淌开来。

 

“我去拿抹布。”

 

“我去取拖把。”

 

他们异口同声，分别朝着房子两个不同的方向跑去。

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

11

 

 

 

“阿、阿曼达！”

 

RK800呼唤着自己的管理人，少见地有些惊慌失措。那个扛着RPG的杀手同自己那手持画笔的丈夫的身影重合起来，似乎一切——那些出差、晚归、口红印和香水味——都变得合理起来。

 

可更大的疑问浮上心头，他的、他们的婚姻是否建立在利益和欺骗之上？一时之间，康纳甚至忍不住怀疑模控中心失败的几次任务，会不会与他和马库斯有关？

 

“慌什么，康纳？”

 

下一秒，阿曼达已经进入了通讯。她的声音一如既往，而这神奇地叫康纳稍微平复了下来。RK800正躲在厨房里，从最下面第二个橱柜的蓝色保鲜盒里摸出一把手枪。这仅仅是本能行为，他拥有诸多模板。而无论是哪个，一把手枪都能带来安心感。他微微探出头，想要观察自己丈夫。

 

“阿曼达，马库斯他......”

 

“我都听见了，康纳。”阿曼达打断他的话，“你还不清楚你要做什么吗？他是耶利哥的人，干掉他，康纳。”

 

“可马库斯他.....”

 

“你不会是要提起你们那建立在重重谎言之上的婚姻吧？”这次，阿曼达的声音里带上了讽刺之意，“也许他从一开始就是骗你的，那么凑巧他就在波哥大找到了落单的你？别傻了，康纳，快杀掉他回模控中心来。”

 

“我......”康纳的LED光圈转为红色，“抱歉，阿曼达。”

 

 

 

“赛门！诺丝！乔许！”

 

RK200利落地翻进客厅，伸手从沙发底下摸出一把手枪。他依旧有些惊魂未定，那个拿着燃烧弹炸了最少三个房间的人竟然是康纳？这么说来——那些出差、加班、后背的伤口——都变得合理起来。

 

可更深一层的疑惑转变为恐惧，这一切、这七年，是否都是一个精心布置的骗局？转瞬之间，耶利哥的首领已经想到了曾经的几次失败任务。

 

“怎么了，马库斯？”

 

赛门发问道，随后RK200听到了诺丝和乔许也走进了房间。耶利哥的首领松了口气，至少他们的组织还在。他无意解释，只是短短地说了句康纳就是 ** **那个人**** 。

 

“你说那个？这是你们结婚纪念日的什么新情趣——你是说他是那个杀手？”

 

诺丝的打趣转变为不可置信的疑问，就连乔许都忍不住追问道马库斯是不是搞错了什么。RK200微微探出头，到现在他的丈夫都没有采取任何行动。马库斯心下烦躁，他从未如此迷茫过。耶利哥走到今天他经历了无数抉择，但哪一个都比不上此刻的纠结。

 

“马库斯，”赛门声音平静，“不管你怎么选择，我都支持你。”

 

“不管怎么说，马库斯，”乔许坚定地说道，“你们先坐下来和平地谈谈。”

 

“你他妈在胡说什么？”诺丝的声音插了进来，“他可是差一点儿就杀死了马库斯！他一定是模控中心的人，说不定一开始就是故意接近马库斯的！干掉他，马库斯，为了耶利哥！”

 

“他们在一起七年了，你就让马库斯在结婚纪念日这天干这事？况且......”

 

“都闭嘴！”

 

耶利哥的首领怒吼一声，当即切断了通讯。

 

房子里灯还亮着，马库斯站起身，尽量贴着墙壁行走，以免让影子暴露了自己的行踪。厨房里悄然无声，叫马库斯产生一种也许康纳正跪在地上收拾狼藉的错觉。RK200垂下拿枪的手，试探性地呼喊道：“康纳？”

 

没人应答。

 

“听着康纳，”马库斯继续小心地进发，“我们谈谈好吗？”

 

无论如何，马库斯都没办法像诺丝说的那样在结婚纪念日这天打爆同自己生活了七年的丈夫的头。但同样的，他也得确保自己不被打爆头。

 

依旧无人应答。

 

“我要出去了，康纳。答应我，无论如何别开枪。”

 

话音刚落，耶利哥的首领就咬牙走进通往餐厅的门廊。然而被打破的釱依旧在那儿，他的丈夫却不见踪影。就在此时，一束光从房子侧面晃了过来，紧接着就是汽车引擎发动的声音。

 

“康纳！”

 

马库斯立马折身朝门口跑去，系统做出无数种预测，却偏偏漏掉了康纳会驾车逃走这项。

 

 

 

听见马库斯叫喊着他的名字，康纳再度踩下油门。

 

这是马库斯的车，七年来他只开过一两次。然而这车开起来和汉克的车差不多，都没有装载自动驾驶系统。康纳不知道自己该去哪，但当务之急是离开这里。他的右手出现了一次抽搐现象，叫车子在路上七扭八拐起来。轮胎因为摩擦发出刺耳的声音，他已经听不见马库斯的呼喊了。

 

阿曼达对此想必很不开心。

 

RK800咬住下唇，但无论如何，他都不能就这么杀掉马库斯。管理员的猜测并非全无道理，可即便如此，康纳也不能下手。

 

车子即将驶出这一街区，可就在转弯处，RK800捕捉到异常的声音。有什么东西飞快地穿过草丛而来，在康纳看清之前就爬上了路口的一棵红花槭。紧接着，那东西砰地落在了车顶。

 

细微的呻吟声传来，毫无疑问，是马库斯。

 

“康纳，停车我们谈谈！”

 

丈夫的脸突然倒着出现在玻璃之外，康纳手下猛地打了把方向盘。马库斯惊叫一声，立马攀住车顶。然而康纳并不停手，变本加厉地摇晃起来，像是铁了心要把马库斯从车上甩下来。他也不知道自己为什么要逃走，但在逃走和面对马库斯之间，他想也没想地选择了前者——不，RK800在此前甚至未意识到还有除了逃走的选项。

 

“康纳！”马库斯拍拍车窗，“停车！”

 

电磁脉冲的后遗症又发作了一次，车子在路上歪歪扭扭得如同醉汉。马库斯失去了耐心，肘击打破了副驾驶的玻璃，动作敏捷地把自己送进车内。

 

“康纳，我们得谈——康纳！”

 

RK200瞪大眼睛，不可置信地看着自己左手边已经空掉的座位。就在他跃进车里的一瞬，他的丈夫当机立断打开车门跳了出去。马库斯扑上去把住方向盘，试图在车子横冲直撞、造成更大的破坏之前停住它。

 

“我很抱歉，马库斯......”

 

逃避并不是RK800对于事件的最优处理项。但康纳陷入了纠结，他应当完成阿曼达交给他的任务，可是他真的没办法对马库斯下手。

 

“你真的让我很失望，康纳。”

 

“阿曼达？”

 

仿生人困惑地皱起眉毛，眨眼之间，他已经发现自己正处于禅意庭院之中了。阿曼达看上去非常不高兴，可庭院中一派凛冬的模样才真正让康纳心慌起来。他感觉到寒冷，透心彻骨的寒冷。

 

“这是怎么回事，阿曼达！你黑了我的系统？！”

 

管理员皱起眉，“注意你的措辞，康纳。你本来就是属于模控中心的。”

 

 

 

子弹啪地击碎了驾驶席一侧的外后视镜。

 

“这不可能是真的......”马库斯喃喃自语，随即降下车窗探出头去，“你竟然——”

 

RK200迅速把头缩了回来，子弹打偏了，击碎了未完全放下的玻璃。马库斯皱紧眉头，决定放弃“温和地请自己的丈夫坐下来谈谈”的策略。他猛打方向盘，却在下一秒被打爆了一个后胎。

 

车子立马失去控制，直接冲过护栏栽了下去。

 

康纳眨眨眼睛，惊魂未定地看着自己的手。他从阿曼达手里夺回了控制权，射中轮胎起码增加了马库斯的生还率。护栏下方是通向树林的缓坡，他还曾督促汉克去晨跑过。会没事的，RK800安慰着自己，马库斯会没事的。

 

现今的当务之急应该是离开这里，可康纳站在马路中间，对自己该去哪没有丝毫打算。

 

自检系统告诉他，他应该去处理电磁脉冲带来的影响。此外，刚才的跳车行为也损坏了部分皮肤层。蓝血顺着他的脸颊淌下，弄脏了他的衬衫。

 

他不能去汉克家，卡菈那儿和蓝发崔西家也不是什么好选择。除了模控中心，他人生的每一个角落都有马库斯留下的痕迹。RK800的程序里没有任何针对这种情况的任何措施，他该怎么办？

 

马库斯会原谅他吗？

 

车子的引擎声让他紧张起来，但康纳很快就放松了警惕。那辆车他在今天早些时候还坐过，是900和60。虽然他们的出现可能是阿曼达的授意，但见到自己亲近的人终归让他放松了一些。

 

“阿曼达很生气，”60恐吓着他，“如果你不告诉我你是怎么逃离掌控的，我让你现在就报废，51。”

 

900看了他一眼，什么都没说。

 

 

 

“如果你听我的话从一开始就采取强硬的态度，也就不会像现在这么狼狈了。”

 

乔许挑高眉毛：“你说的可是让他杀了康纳，诺丝！而且现在这样不好吗，你们都只是受了轻伤，没人死掉。你们还有机会把话讲清楚，马库斯。”

 

“康纳竟然开枪打我......”马库斯低声自语着。

 

诺丝无可奈何地往他的手里塞了一瓶蓝血，末了拧开瓶盖，插进去根吸管。赛门扭过头看着马库斯，不确定该说些什么。他们找到他的时候，马库斯已经一脸失魂落魄地坐在了路边，身后是被撞坏的护栏。他还拆了一架企图报警的无人机，那东西可怜地发出噼啪的声音。

 

“你还好吗，马库斯？”

 

“康纳竟然朝我开枪。”耶利哥的首领抬起头，把手里的饮料瓶捏变了形。

 


	12. Chapter 12

12

 

 

 

“我们都有后门。”51疲惫地解释道，“这是卡姆斯基先生留下的。”

 

疲惫。系统极快地进行了一次自检，在经过刚才的一番争斗以及之前受到的电子脉冲的影响，康纳的性能比平时下降了十三个百分点。但他的机能离“疲惫”还差得很远，实际上，仿生人并不会感受到疲惫。

 

“你什么时候去找过卡姆斯基？”

 

不止是60，就连900都有所疑惑。模控中心几乎掌握着全部杀手的行踪，他们很确定康纳从未去过那栋在底特律远郊的房子。

 

康纳看着窗外的景色，却读取起很远的记忆：“他在婚礼上告诉我的。”

 

他记起七年前的今天，他和马库斯都穿着白色的西装，站在教堂里宣誓的样子。卡姆斯基算是模控中心的创始人，可平时极少露面。因此，那个行踪一向诡秘的男人很快就和克洛伊一同离开了。据说在他之后，卡姆斯基也未出席过其他员工的婚礼。当天临走前，卡姆斯基贴在康纳的耳朵上，告诉他这个“迟早会用上的后门”。

 

一直沉默不语的RK900松了口气，如果是创始人卡姆斯基先生的手笔，那么就算是阿曼达都不会太过为难康纳了。

 

门卫在检查三人的身份后便打开门禁放行，现在，康纳才有种紧张和危机感。毕竟比起自己的七年之痒，阿曼达同样也是一个棘手的麻烦。他倒是不怎么担心自己的弟弟们，如果真的发生什么事，RK800有种预感，自己不会是孤立无援的。

 

 

 

“你现在有什么打算，马库斯？”

 

耶利哥的首领坐在椅子上盯着地面，空白的表情让人看不出他到底在想什么。组织的几位核心人物都围着他，赛门正帮马库斯处理着一些小伤口。

 

“我想跟卡尔谈谈。”马库斯坦白道。

 

尽管已经离开自己父亲一样的男人多年，马库斯还是像最初那样依赖他、百分百地信任他。况且，在婚姻和情感的问题上，他不确定自己身边的几位挚友能提出什么可采纳的建议。他结婚七年了，乔许还在谈恋爱、诺丝看上去倒是蛮滋润，赛门却连别人的手都没拉过。

 

“他可是朝你开枪了，马库斯，”诺丝恨铁不成钢地抄起手臂，“你没受重伤真的是不幸中的万幸了。”

 

“我相信康纳不是故意的，”乔许一如既往地反驳着诺丝，“康纳是个好人，他不是那种能杀掉自己结婚七年的对象的人。马库斯，你应该找到他，好好跟他谈谈。”

 

“也许他只是被吓坏了，也许他跟你一样，突然发现自己的丈夫是个杀手。”

 

赛门悠悠地说着，坐到了马库斯身边的位置。他眼神温柔，金发软软地贴在额前。从某种程度上来讲，康纳确实和赛门有些相似。诺丝摇摇头，而乔许则露出赞成的神色。马库斯盯着自己的手，感觉十分迷茫。

 

他了解康纳，却也不了解他。马库斯见过他烤制饼干、微笑着和邻居讲话、歪着头应对同事盖文的刁难、微张着嘴巴看电影的样子，可他从未想过对方会是个冷酷的杀手。

 

他是......耶利哥的首领忍不住微笑起来，康纳是个可爱的仿生人。

 

哪怕在仿生人和平解放的今天，康纳依旧保持着“老派作风”，他甚至保留着那个彰显身份的LED光圈。他们一起生活七年了，康纳还存留着机械特有的懵懂感......这很——马库斯忍不住吞咽了一下，尽管他完全不需要这么做——这很可爱。

 

“当务之急，”RK200振作起来，“就是先找到他。”

 

 

 

阿曼达依旧很生气，但也许是看在卡姆斯基先生的面子上，没 ** **那么**** 生气了——她不再命令康纳直接杀掉马库斯，而是先去搜集证据，看看他究竟对康纳、对模控中心了解多少。

 

被电子脉冲炸弹侵扰的身体得到了修整，康纳已经恢复到最完美的状态。

 

他向DPD请了假，美曰其名去和马库斯过七周年纪念日去了。甚至在今早回家的路上，他还收到了心理医生朗曼先生的祝贺邮件。而这，都让康纳觉得心中有些酸楚。

 

900并没有特意避开什么，昨天马库斯冲下山坡时撞坏的护栏还在修葺中，有几家居民还在摆弄院子里不知为何变得东倒西歪的矮树。他和马库斯的家正安稳地立在那里，今天是周末，卡菈在庭院里晒衣服，卢瑟和爱丽丝正笑着跑来跑去。

 

他本应，本应跟马库斯在前往波哥大的飞机上才对。

 

康纳查过了马库斯的记录，除了两张机票，他丈夫还预定了当年他们初见时的那家酒店。这一切，都让他变得难受起来。

 

RK900停好车子，60看上去有些跃跃欲试。康纳跟在他们身后，家庭管家已经向他报告过马库斯并没有回来。房子的内部整洁如初，唯有厨房里散落着玻璃碎片。马库斯的行李箱还放在楼梯口处，60毫不犹豫地把箱子放倒打开检查。康纳张了张嘴，并未阻止他。

 

马库斯不常来厨房，客厅又是个公共场合。RK900上了二楼走进主卧，盯着两人的结婚照若有所思起来。

 

他记得康纳结婚当天的情景。模控中心最受欢迎的那个仿生人穿着剪裁合身的白西装，额角的LED光圈是黄色的。他们名义上的哥哥攥着袖口，有些不安地问他们看上去怎么样。60嗤之以鼻地撇过头去，900则赞赏地点了点头。他想对哥哥说你应该多穿白色，看起来非常不错。康纳结婚以后回模控中心的时间就大大减少了 ** **很多**** ，真的 ** **很多**** 。

 

想到这里，原本冷静审视的RK900就改变了自己的搜查风格，开始大肆翻找起马库斯的东西。卧室并没什么，但书房的几本书里都藏着枪。他撬开几片发出轻微声响的地板，找出了几盒子弹。

 

放弃搜寻一楼的60已经转战到室外的工具小屋，他推开除草机，发现了一道暗板。而那下面，竟然放着马库斯的军火库。

 

别说是60，就连康纳都有些吃惊。实际上，他确实也在房子里藏了些武器，但起码没像马库斯那样多到能把整栋房子都炸上天。

 

60抛接着让康纳吃过苦头的电子脉冲炸弹，语气略带嘲讽：“坐落在军火库上的婚姻？”

 

 

 

马库斯到得太晚了。

 

严格来讲，耶利哥并不像模控中心那样不近人情。因此，RK200在回家之前，先去了卡尔家。老人表情严肃地摇了摇头，表示希望马库斯能在保护好自己的情况下和康纳好好谈谈。就算是年轻时候，他也没谈过这么波折的恋爱。

 

因此，当他一下车的时候，就感觉到了自己家发生了相当大的变化。

 

“马库斯，”他的邻居卡菈走出庭院穿过马路，表情严肃，“刚才还看到康纳和他的弟弟们，我还以为你们去度假了。你和康纳还好吗？”

 

“我们......”他迟疑了一下，看到栅栏后骑在卢瑟脖子上的爱丽丝也是一脸担忧的表情，“我们只是吵架了，别担心，不是什么大事。康纳和他弟弟回来过？”

 

卡菈点点头，指向他们家门口的垃圾桶。马库斯侧过头，正巧看到赛门拿起他和康纳的结婚照。RK200的处理器中空白了一瞬，他对卡菈露出了一个没什么安慰性的笑容：“我们从来没吵过架，所以可能都积攒到一起了。会没事的，别担心。”

 

女仿生人理解地拍了拍他的肩膀：“我和卢瑟也经常吵架，你们把话说开就好了。”

 

耶利哥的首领叹了口气，跟自己的邻居道了别。他转身朝自己的同伴们走去，乔许和诺丝已经从垃圾桶里找到了不少他的东西。马库斯拿起一件衣服，那是康纳在第四年的结婚纪念日送给他的礼物。严格来讲，那不太符合马库斯的审美。他只穿过一次，就爱惜地把衣服挂进了柜子里。

 

“不进去看看吗？”

 

马库斯看着门户大开的小屋摇了摇头，想必自己的所有家当都已经被扫荡一空。这些对他们来说没什么价值的东西，都落了个和垃圾桶作伴的下场。

 

他害怕了。

 

家庭的概念最初是由卡尔灌输给他的，卡尔是父亲，是家人。他为卡尔准备早饭的厨房、他们创作的画室、卡尔极具个人风格的卧室都是家的一部分。

 

再后来，赛门、诺丝和乔许成了家人一般的存在。

 

最后，康纳给了他一个家。家不再是一个房子、某个特殊的房间，有康纳的地方，就是他的家。无论马库斯过了怎样的一天、画了怎样一幅画或是做了怎样的一个任务，每到晚上，他最期待的就是和康纳一起泡在浴缸里，或者手捧着釱依偎在沙发上看电影。

 

他害怕了，他害怕看到那栋承载着满满关于爱的记忆、现在却被破坏得一片狼藉的房子。但他最害怕的，还是从头到尾，真心投注情感的只有自己一个。

 


	13. Chapter 13

13

 

 

 

“你确定你们真的没事？”

 

安德森副队长抱起手臂，一脸不信任地看着马库斯。他当然知道康纳的丈夫是个什么样的人——仿生人，但平心而论，马库斯可太像人了——也没有故意为难对方的意思。但整个DPD都收到了康纳请假去过结婚纪念日的通知，因此当马库斯在餐车前拦住他、向他询问康纳的下落时，汉克可没办法保持什么见鬼的好心情。

 

而且他一看见马库斯的脸，就会想起康纳跟他说的什么“香水味”那档子破事。

 

“真的没问题，”马库斯举起双手，看上去该死的真诚，“我们只是从未吵过架，我不太清楚该怎么处理这种情况。”

 

汉克对这个理由并不充分信服，但也没多少怀疑的余地。副队长叹了口气挠挠头：“康纳生活很规律，基本就是警局、现场和家。你找过他弟弟吗？或者是他那个蓝发崔西朋友？”        

 

RK200摇摇头，他不愿意告诉汉克自己上次见到那两个跟康纳同一型号的仿生人已经是七年前的事了。而马库斯可以肯定，他们都不太喜欢他。至于蓝发崔西，他差点儿被对方的女朋友从房子里推出来——耶利哥的首领发誓，他不是故意打断那事的。

 

“康纳在休假前推掉了什么出差吗？”马库斯试探性地询问道。

 

“出差？”汉克皱起眉头，一脸茫然，“不，他结婚之后就很少出差了。他说你很忙，满世界办画展，他最好留在这儿照顾你爸爸。”

 

眨眼之间，马库斯已经从数据库中调取了过去七年里康纳所有的出差记录。时间从三天到一星期不等，频率从几周一次到一个月一次。马库斯之前从未想过，他丈夫一个在DPD任职的法医，就算是仿生人，也不该如此频繁地出差。曾经他担心康纳会问起，而对这类话题绝口不提。现在看来，若不是康纳也是个杀手，他们之间拙劣的伪装早该被拆穿了。

 

但尽管如此，马库斯也可以肯定这七年里，至少他的情感是绝对真实的。

 

“听着，马库斯，”汉克打断了他的思考，“我知道你们俩可能各自都有些秘密，但别什么事都瞒着对方。哦操，我真不想说这话，但我很确定康纳爱你，他他妈的爱死你了。”

 

“我也是，”马库斯微笑起来，“我也——”

 

副队长哀嚎一声做了个停止的手势：“去找到他，然后把那些腻歪的情话对着他说。”

 

“我会的，汉克，”耶利哥的首领带点点头，“谢谢。”

 

 

 

“装备部的人说有非常多的先进武器，甚至超过模控中心所使用的，大部分都是些走私货。”60坐到康纳身边的椅子上，“你的丈夫非常了不起，令人印象深刻。”

 

然而RK900和康纳谁都没理他，他们正仔细翻看着马库斯的一些文件。

 

阿曼达在康纳回来的第二天早晨就给模控中心全体开了个会，除了表明他们要优先动用一切资源查清马库斯的身份、做好安保工作，还明里暗里地讽刺了一番康纳和马库斯的婚姻—— _ _尤其是你们这样的杀手，要搞清楚结婚、成家的想法是多么危险，你甚至连你的枕边人是什么身份都搞不清。__

__

康纳对此没说什么，因为阿曼达压根没允许他参加会议。

 

“看看这个，”900指着马库斯的影集——在这个年代，他竟然还保留着一本影集，“墨西哥的亡灵节游行。照片是三年前拍的，当年游行的时候死了一个毒枭。”

 

“那是耶利哥干的。”康纳面色沉重。

 

“还有这个，六年前在马塞的海上。”60指着一张从海面拍的城市照片，“当时有一个富豪死在了游轮上，他们就从我眼皮子底下解决了他。”

 

康纳点点头：“而我们当时怀疑耶利哥的高层也参与了这次任务。”

 

那是两个组织少有的正面交锋，模控中心和耶利哥，一个保护，一个暗杀。60的第一个领队任务，他直到今天都在咬牙切齿。阿曼达关于那次任务最后悔的事，就是没让900参与。

 

“还有其他的入手点吗？”

 

康纳犹豫了一下，迟疑着说道：“试试卡尔·曼菲尔德？”

 

如果马库斯真的是耶利哥的高层，他想卡尔不会不知道这件事。七年来，他依旧没摸清和卡尔相处的方式。倒不是说他难以相处，康纳只是不擅长和卡尔这样的人共处一室。诚然，卡尔从未让他感觉不适过，但这正是他难以适从的地方——面对里德，他只需要忍耐一下；面对富勒，他只需要保持沉默。而汉克，汉克会把情绪明明白白地表达出来。可卡尔不同，他以一种轻柔但坚定的力道推着你。

 

“很高兴看到你们又能凑在一起协力解决问题，男孩们。”

 

阿曼达微笑着走了过来，她确实是一个程序，但她同样拥有实体。当杀手们处于任务中或者监控下时，阿曼达既在办公室里，也在他们的脑子里。

 

模控中心最先进的3个RK型号仿生人正坐在一张桌子前，默契地探讨着任务对象。对阿曼达来说，没什么比这更赏心悦目的画面了。如果有，那也是他们仨把耶利哥的总部夷为平地，领带飘扬、头也不回地走出爆炸的建筑物。

 

“有什么进展吗，康纳？”

 

“马库斯可能是耶利哥的高层，”康纳盯着照片，“我们想从曼菲尔德先生那儿入手。”

 

女仿生人挑起眉毛：“卡尔·曼菲尔德？他是卡姆斯基的朋友，也许你们可以去问问他。”

 

 

 

“你真的在婚礼上见过他？”

 

诺丝皱眉抱着手臂，她知道伊利亚·卡姆斯基长什么样子，而她很确定没在马库斯的婚礼上见过那么个男人。

 

“当然。”

 

马库斯点点头，卡姆斯基只出现了很短一段时间，他贴在康纳耳朵上说了几句话就走了。但耶利哥的首领确定自己没看错，在他的数据库里，找不到第二个人梳那么有个性的发型。特洛伊是私人定制，那人确实是伊利亚·卡姆斯基。而且，他和卡尔是老朋友了，马库斯曾经在家见过他几次。

 

他当时还以为对方是来参加他的婚礼，但现在看来，他更像是来参加康纳的婚礼。

 

尽管并不认为康纳会在卡姆斯基家，可马库斯还是来了。他带头走过小桥按下门铃，赛门看上去有些拘谨，乔许正打量着周围的环境，诺丝警惕地盯着摄像头。

 

片刻后，穿着蓝色裙子的克洛伊打开门，邀请他们到沙发上暂坐片刻，便进了内室。

 

 

 

“我和卡尔是认识多年的老朋友了，你们想要问什么？”

 

RK们站在泳池边，卡姆斯基终于穿上了浴袍肯跟他们讲话了。时至今日，康纳也搞不懂对方为什么要告诉他后门的存在。

 

“我们想问，”康纳决定单刀直入，“你对他的养子马库斯了解多少？”

 

卡姆斯基嗤笑了一声：“认真的，康纳？我以为你会比我更了解你自己的丈夫。毕竟你们都结婚......得有七年了吧？”

 

RK900上前一步：“他和耶利哥有什么关系？”

 

然而就在此时，先前出去的一位克洛伊走了过来，贴在卡姆斯基耳边轻声说了几句话。不知为何，卡姆斯基的笑容变得更加令人捉摸不透。他朝克洛伊点点头，女仿生人便走到泳池边叫起了另外两位同伴。三位克洛伊消失在门后，卡姆斯基遗憾地摊开手。

 

“抱歉，我还有其他的访客，你们可以先在这儿等一会，我想答案会送上门来的。”

 

他边说边朝克洛伊的离开的方向走去，未等RK们反应过来拦住他，狡猾的人类便消失不见了。于此同时，通往外室的门突然打开。

 

****我有种不好的预感。** **

 

这是汉克在现场说得最多的一句话，而康纳下意识地摸上了后腰的枪。

 

脚步声逐渐清晰——是马库斯。

 

 

 

“这是叫我们进去吗？”

 

诺丝歪了下头，询问马库斯。赛门抠紧椅子扶手，而乔许正观赏着室内的装饰——主要就是那张卡姆斯基本人的、巨大的照片。

 

“看来我们也只能进去了。”

 

耶利哥的首领站起身，先前领路的克洛伊并没有出现。通往内室的门突然打开，比起邀请更像是一个等待他们踏入的陷阱。但一如既往地，耶利哥的同伴们站到了马库斯身边。诺丝紧张地把手搭在枪上。

 

“不知道为什么，”女仿生人吸了口气，尽管他们并不需要呼吸，“我有种不好的预感。”

 

他们走进室内——是康纳。

 

 

 

说不清楚是谁开的枪。

 

在场的七个人迅速散开寻找掩体——马库斯和康纳是被诺丝和RK900拉着的。模控中心的三个人立马翻到会客的沙发之后，耶利哥的一行人只能狼狈地跳进泳池里。

 

“操他的卡姆斯基，”诺丝探出头去开枪，“我就知道不能信他。”

 

“该死，”60从沙发侧面射击，“他竟然摆了我们一道。”

 


	14. Chapter 14

14

 

 

 

电影之夜最开始是马库斯的主意。

 

他是个艺术家，但除了绘画，同样欣赏音乐、书籍和电影。康纳是个严谨的仿生人，带着典型的机械特质。马库斯从未见他阅读过实体书，他倒是会看那些电子杂志，但更多的资料都是从网络直接下载到数据库。

 

因此，当马库斯第一次提到电影之夜的时候，他本以为康纳会拒绝的——或者说，他会没那么情愿地答应。

 

但他的丈夫微笑起来，棕色的瞳孔里染上喜悦。他说自己在结婚前倒是去汉克家过了几次周末，可老警探让他闭上嘴啥也不想地安静看球—— _ _够了，康纳，行行好放过你自己吧，你他妈要真的想在那儿计算什么狗屁胜负率，你干脆去赌球得了。__

__

最开始他们先从IMBD的影单上开始看起。大多数影片都是几十年前的作品，带有浓厚的时代色彩，但价值极高。康纳尤其喜欢看那个时候拍出的科幻片，不得不说人类的想象力让它们直到2046年依旧令人神往。爱情片往往是他最捉摸不透的，人类的很多行为都无法用理性的角度去分析。

 

他们没花多久就刷掉了榜单，随后开始散漫自由地搜起了电影。在这期间，这对仿生人夫夫开始不由自主地模仿起了电影里的某些情节——例如在摩天轮上接吻、用手语比划着“你使我完整”。他们俩乐此不疲，别人却肉麻得不行。

 

现在，马库斯抹掉脸上的水，紧紧地贴在泳池池壁，处理器却冒着《自由坠落》的情节。

 

位于底特律那个普通小区的住房内并没有游泳池，因此他们也一直未完成什么关于泳池的幻想与模仿。跟电影里两位主角在泳池里那次仅仅是不算太愉快的戏水不同，马库斯现在简直是冒着生命危险。

 

模控中心打不到他们，但他们也对上面的人没什么办法，双方一时之间僵持不下。

 

“该死，”子弹射入他们一米开外的水中，诺丝咒骂着，“我们得想办法脱身，你们谁带炸弹了？手榴弹或者电子脉冲？”

 

乔许和赛门摇摇头，马库斯耸耸肩，诺丝绝望地把头往墙上一磕。卡姆斯基的游泳池是诡异的红色，看上去像是人类的鲜血。尽管仿生人受伤时流出的是蓝色的釱，这场景同样叫他们感觉不舒服。

 

    “好极了，让我们耗着吧。”诺丝轻声说道。

 

而实际上，位于高地、看上去占了上风的模控中心一行人处境也相当微妙。

 

他们没有携带足够进行火力压制的枪械，更没人随身携带炸弹。而更加见鬼的是，出口在耶利哥一行人的控制之下——他们没办法毫发无伤地离开。

 

侧面有两道门，但傻子都知道卡姆斯基一定已经把它们锁死了。

 

最要命的是，他们没办法联系阿曼达。卡姆斯基的房子带有某种屏蔽场，他们无法与模控中心取得联系。尽管不知道对方的战力如何，但人数上他们确实不占优势。

 

事情一时之间陷入了僵局。

 

 

 

卡姆斯基穿着浴袍，摇晃着酒杯冷眼旁观着。

 

不过平心而论，他有那么一点儿心疼自己家的泳池和被打了好几个洞、羽毛半露的沙发。耶利哥一行和模控中心的几个孩子僵持不下而暂时停火，这让他有些想笑。

 

他已经很久没尝过权力的滋味了。

 

伊利亚·卡姆斯基确实是模控中心的创始人，他年纪轻轻就爬到了高位，自然是遭了无数诟病和嫉妒。这位子他没坐上多久，就被架空成了个花瓶。对外，卡姆斯基是模控中心低调、神秘的头儿，可实际上他早就没了权力。

 

但这并不代表卡姆斯基甘心于同克洛伊一起烂死在这个地方。

 

参加婚礼的时候，他拿的确实是曼菲尔德家给的邀请函。他知道卡尔的养子私底下有些小动作，可卡尔从不会过问他的“生意”。因此卡姆斯基去了教堂，既出于对自己手底下最优秀的杀手的关心，又算是看在卡尔这个老朋友的面子上，告诉了康纳关于后门的秘密。当然，这里面还有他那带着叛逆之心、想看模控中心出差错的幸灾乐祸。

 

他以为马库斯充其量是在搞些艺术品倒卖的黑色交易、或者他本人和那几个朋友组成了小团体干干黑活，但当那只小老鼠找上门、表示要跟他谈一笔交易的时候，卡姆斯基在短暂的错愕中迅速看见了自己的机会。

 

而这两个孩子身上徒生的变故，让卡姆斯基也不那么介意事情偶尔脱离自己的掌控了。

 

 

 

“康纳！”马库斯举起持枪的手，“别开枪，我们谈谈！”

 

乔许小声给马库斯打气，赛门和诺丝则严阵以待。那边的三个人发出小声的争吵，最终康纳回应了他：“你想谈什么，马库斯？”

 

“不如谈谈我们的婚姻如何？”马库斯把枪扔上来，湿漉漉地翻出泳池。

 

诺丝绝望地抽了口气，现在他们可没办法保护马库斯了。但在上面，康纳同样扬手扔掉了枪，从充作掩体的沙发后面走了出来，对此60同样不太高兴。

 

他们处于一个对敌人来说过于亲密、但对伴侣来说过于疏远的距离。自鸡飞狗跳的七周年纪念日当晚，这还是马库斯和康纳第一次直面彼此。马库斯浑身湿透，而康纳身上带着些微的擦伤，但在彼此眼里，他们是那么完美、那么想将对方拥进怀里亲吻。

 

“我想我欠你一句七周年纪念日快乐。”

 

康纳闷声说道，像一条做了错事的小狗。纪念日当晚他的心思都在试探马库斯身上，并没有回应自己的丈夫当时说出的祝福。

 

“没关系，”马库斯克制着，却依旧没忍住伸手抚摸他的脸，“我当时也不是真心的。”

 

RK800抓住他的手，放任自己在那只带着温度的手掌中多停留了一会儿。他蹭了蹭掌心，那感觉就像一个亲吻——甚至胜过一个亲吻。

 

但片刻后，他们很快结束了温存，又恢复了最初的距离。

 

康纳看着马库斯那双至今仍然让他着迷的异色瞳，问出了这几天始终困扰着他、RK们，甚至是整个模控中心的问题：“你究竟是什么人，马库斯？”

 

事到如今，隐瞒已经没什么意义了。更何况，马库斯确实想和自己的丈夫坦诚相见。

 

“我是耶利哥的首领。”

 

由于一直注视着康纳，所以马库斯的处理器迅速告诉他光学组件观察到康纳的瞳孔缩小了。他的丈夫宕机了零点几秒，随后眨着眼睛恢复了——他确实没想到自己的丈夫会是运作着耶利哥的人。

 

“那么你呢，康纳？”马库斯冷静地发问，“你又是什么？”

 

“RK800，我是模控中心的杀手。”

 

康纳平和地看向自己的丈夫，两个人同时感觉到如释重负，毕竟他们已经背着这个秘密生活七年了。七年来，他们的日常生活在建立无数个以出差和参展等借口为掩饰的任务之上，甚至直到最近才开始注意到对方的行为异常。

 

一时之间，就连马库斯都不确定他们之间的爱情了。

 

似乎和所有其他事情一样，爱也能成为一种习惯性的动作、不经大脑思考的肢体动作。情感被时间冲淡稀释，亦或是被其他理由取替，早就不再是初衷了。

 

马库斯想问，你可曾爱过我，可他不敢。

 

康纳亦想说，我确实爱着你，可他不能。

 

他的LED光圈由蓝转黄，接着转为红色。可杀手的表情十分平静，丝毫不像那个小圈表现出的那样，处理器正处于一片混乱的状态。

 

他不能开口，也没办法开口。他们都在欺骗彼此，这是一场完全建立在谎言之上的婚姻。而康纳，康纳依旧是他们中不擅长处理情感关系的那个。他属于模控中心，也许他现在只属于模控中心了——马库斯向来是提出解决方案、第一个付诸实践的人，但这次他没有——RK800感觉起脉搏调节器传来异常——马库斯也许......也许不要他了，不再要他了。

 

“你走吧。”最终，耶利哥的首领先开了口。

 

康纳站在原地看了他一会儿，自检系统正告诉他似乎一切都出现了紊乱。他的光学组件变得有些模糊，因此康纳快步走向门口。

 

耶利哥的其他三人翻出泳池，和RK900、60谨慎地拿枪对峙着。

 

事情的走向让所有人都觉得不可思议，可尽管只是听到了他们的对话，在场的人也都感受到了难以形容的悲伤。赛门他们知道马库斯有多爱康纳，而尽管不想承认，可900与60也同样知道康纳全身心地爱着马库斯。

 

在离开房间之前，RK900停下了脚步：“我想你应该知道——”

 

“下次见面耶利哥是不会手下留情的。”

 

60哼了一声：“这也是模控中心要说的。”

 

房间里此刻只剩下耶利哥的四个人，赛门犹豫着将手搭在首领的肩膀上：“马库斯......”

 

“我们走吧。”马库斯弯腰捡起自己的枪，“我们走吧。”

 


	15. Chapter 15

15

 

 

 

“我想你们都知道规矩，男孩们。”

 

阿曼达干巴巴地说着，站在维修室门外看着3个RK接受治疗。他们只受了轻伤，可阿曼达不高兴于康纳明明有机会在当时就解决掉马库斯、却没有动手。

 

她分析出这件事与模控中心的创始人卡姆斯基有关的概率高达百分之五十九，可仿生人一时之间也无法获取更有分量的证据。从康纳的光学组件中录制并保留于数据库的影像来看，马库斯似乎也并不知晓康纳属于模控中心的事实。

 

****假设A不成立，与卡尔·曼菲尔德无关。** **

****

女性仿生人抿起嘴唇，她自然知道卡姆斯基不是什么省油的角色—— _ _永远不要低估你身边的人类__ ——可男孩们的表现着实不尽人意。

 

况且，从卡姆斯基的态度看来，他似乎并不在意康纳和马库斯会如何处理这件事，似乎无论怎样，他都会从中获取利益。因此，阿曼达完全可以确定这一切的背后会有更大的阴谋，事关卡姆斯基时总是如此。

 

“至少我们知晓了马库斯是耶利哥的首领。”

 

60冷静分析道，可阿曼达能从他的语调中判断这台RK的情绪指数要高于标准值。这合乎情理，她仍旧记得60的第一个任务，在马赛的游艇上，他们引以为傲的RK型第一次把事情搞砸、甚至不得不跳海脱身。因此阿曼达微笑起来，她喜欢这层私人恩怨，毕竟她现在已经无法像原来那样信任康纳。

 

但阿曼达又把目光转向RK900，模控中心现今性能最优越的型号。她不知道卡姆斯基在制造RK900的时候抱有何种想法，900要比60更重视康纳这个哥哥。

 

“卡姆斯基作为模控中心的创始人，为什么要这么做？”

 

900低头自言自语，随即把目光转向阿曼达，康纳和60亦然。面对三位下属的目光，阿曼达耸耸肩，坦然说道：“这不是你们该关注的地方。怎么，你们该不会认为我们会让耶利哥继续存在下去？这是你的任务，康纳，这是你们的任务。”

 

康纳的LED光圈啊转为黄色，几圈之后终于变为平稳的天蓝色。

 

“我会的，阿曼达。”

 

 

 

“这可跟你答应我的一点儿也不一样！”

 

里奥，卡姆斯基眼中的小老鼠，正气急败坏地站在卡姆斯基羽毛飞溅、探孔满地的房间里。模控中心的创始人一脸惋惜地摇摇头，这里可比在监控器里看上去惨多了。

 

“马库斯没被康纳杀掉，我也没能拿到耶利哥！”

 

“放松，我的朋友，”卡姆斯基递给他一杯红酒，“模控中心不会善罢甘休的，我们现在只需要耐心等待。”

 

他比谁都了解自己创造出的程序，阿曼达绝对会视耶利哥、视马库斯为必须除去的病毒。至于把耶利哥交给里奥，卡姆斯基厌恶地看着对方一口吞下红酒的举动，他想自己的老朋友卡尔是不会介意由他来管教一下这个不成器的儿子。

 

“你的计划究竟是什么，卡姆斯基？”酒精显然让里奥放松了下来，“我觉得你该拿出点儿作为合伙人的诚意来。”

 

“如果你有能帮上忙的地方，我自然是不会吝惜，”卡姆斯基含糊其辞道，“你知道等着我把耶利哥交到你手上就行了，这就是我的诚意，里奥。”

 

 

 

“每次我都忍不住为这些画发出感叹，人类拥有惊人的创造力。”

 

康纳看着眼前的画作，不由得对马库斯的评价感到赞同。他是仿生人，他的系统足够让他分析出这幅画中的每一个细节，却无法真正去理解它们。

 

LED光圈一直亮着让人无法忽视的黄光，而康纳的表情看上去十分微妙。

 

马库斯坐在他身边，忍不住因为康纳细微的表情变化微笑起来。他很熟悉这个，从他们第一次接吻起，一直到结婚七年之间的每个电影之夜，他都能在康纳的脸上看见它。他熟悉这个，也喜爱这个。

 

但—— ** **所有的一切**** 都不复存在了。

 

“你不是单纯为了欣赏卡尔的画吧，”马库斯板起脸，“我猜是最后通牒？”

 

RK800微微上扬的嘴角僵住了，LED光圈也转为了红色。他盯着地面，避开了马库斯的视线：“你知道我们彼此的立场。”

 

马库斯点点头，就算他选择关闭所有分析利弊的程序，诺丝和乔许也会让他想起这一切。前者认为这是这么多年来他们最接近模控中心的时刻，后者则建议马库斯利用好他和康纳的关系以达成多年来从未达成的和平相处。

 

可耶利哥的首领什么也没说，只是在第二天来到了自己名义上工作的画廊。康纳来这儿的次数和马库斯去警局的次数不相上下，他们都知道该去哪儿找对方。

 

而现在，这对正经历着七年之痒的仿生人夫夫正看似亲密无比地坐在同一张椅子上，努力地压下对彼此的爱意，板着脸装出一副冷酷无情的样子来说着要把对方杀死的话。这一切，仅仅是因为所谓的立场。

 

RK200盯着眼前的画作，想到他和康纳窝在沙发上补过的特工电影。性格古怪的军需官和在某种程度上讲同样古怪的特工坐在一副油画前，抱怨着手中的武器多么简陋。有那么一个瞬间——在马库斯初次猜测康纳身份的时候，他想过他们一同并肩作战的样子。可现实却是另一部电影，经过一番合作的美苏两国特工，因为上面的命令不得不去用尽一切手段争夺一盒磁带——可问题的关键是，他们谁都没有能制止一切的手表。

 

当意识到自己还在回忆他和康纳一同看过的电影，耶利哥的首领不由得撅起了嘴。

 

别说——

 

“康纳。”他听见自己开了口。

 

别说出来——

 

“你知道我爱......”

 

“康纳！马库斯！”一个熟悉的男音打断了马库斯的话，让他既感到解脱又莫名恼火，“真是好久不见，你们不是去波哥大度假了吗？”

 

朗曼医生——这个可怜得到现在都不知道自己究竟面对着什么的心理医生——挽着一个女人朝他们走来，脸上纯粹是惊喜的表情。他拍拍女人的手：“这是我太太莎莉，莎莉，这就是我跟你说过的仿生人夫夫，康纳，马库斯。”

 

仿生人们站起身，跟朗曼和莎莉握起手来。朗曼（Longman）出乎意料地是个小个子，而他的太太踩着高跟鞋比他高上半头。这看上去有些不搭，但他们笑得很幸福。

 

“我们确实去度假了，”马库斯扯着谎，“但因为工作上的事提前回来了。”

 

“是这样的。”康纳附和道。

 

但敏锐如做心理医生的朗曼，他自然看出了这两个年轻人较之前相比有什么不同。他们依旧相敬如宾，可总觉得似乎比做心理咨询的时候还要疏远。自打两次单独会诊后，这对夫夫就再也没出现过。工作、出差、警局和画展的突发情况，这两个人似乎有无数借口让他们之间越走越远。

 

“你们已经有一段时间没去做过心理咨询了，”朗曼试探着问道，“一切都好？”

 

“当然，”RK800从善如流地回答道，和马库斯十指相扣，“我们很好。”

 

尽管嘴上如此说着，他的LED光圈却转为黄色。不止朗曼，就连莎莉都注意到了这一点。她看向康纳，他们有同样温暖的棕色眼睛。但莎莉的眼睛里带着些许的担忧，她开玩笑道：“什么事情都可以和他说，朗曼是世界上最会听话的甜心了。”

 

“莎莉！”朗曼微红了脸，但同样感谢自己的太太拯救了眼前的局面——他有说过自己有多爱他的太太吗？管他呢，他要再说一遍。

 

马库斯和康纳微笑起来，相扣的手指也没有最开始那般僵直了。见状，朗曼医生和两人寒暄了几句、叮嘱他们一定要来咨询后，就带着太太一起离开了。两人走出几米远，莎莉还在回头打手势，用口型告诉他们来找朗曼。

 

哪怕已经没有牵手伪装的必要，两人也都对此闭口不提。他们站得很近，足够检测到对方温度传感器上产生的热度。

 

他们本来也可以这样的——执子之手、耳鬓厮磨。

 

“你知道我会永远爱你。”

 

马库斯说着，自暴自弃地握紧康纳的手。他永远，永远也没办法对着自己的丈夫板起脸、说出什么恩断义绝的话。

 

康纳的LED光圈迅速由蓝转黄，在危险的红色中闪耀了一圈。七年来，他做过无数次这样的举动，但这次，这个——康纳检测着自己的脉搏调节器——跟以往不同。

 

RK200感受着嘴唇上传来的压力，坚定又温柔，像极了这个吻的施加者。这很纯洁，只是最简单的嘴唇相贴，且很快就结束了。可马库斯的心跳加速，釱迅速奔向自己的脉搏调节器。

 

“晚饭在七点钟。”

 

康纳说道，而他们都看过《史密斯夫妇》。

 


	16. Chapter 16

16

 

 

 

“你信任他吗？”

 

“我们的意见无关紧要，”RK900对60说，“关键在于阿曼达是否信任他。”

 

 

 

“要我说，模控中心的那群仿生人都是异常仿生人。”

 

“嘿！”乔许不满地抗议道，“你见过康纳，你觉得他是个异常仿生人吗？他和我们一样，他只是......他只是需要时间去成长、去学习和改变！”

 

“但你不得不承认，”赛门摸着下巴，“在仿生人已经解放的今天，模控中心的仿生人却依旧按照和平大解放前的方式生活这事，本身就很异常。”

 

 

 

****六点五十五分。** **

 

被耶利哥判定为异常仿生人的康纳正半蹲着埋伏在一楼半的位置，他们家的面积对两个人来说太过浪费——也许在马库斯眼里，这是给一对仿生人伴侣和一到三个仿生人孩子、一条宠物狗准备的——这是房子里的洞察全局的最好位置。此外，专业素质过硬的仿生人还连上了自家的安保系统，真正做到眼观六路、耳听八方。

 

但马库斯可不是第一次遇到这种局面了。

 

房子的装修他也出了不少力，自然知道该如何切断电线。重新入侵系统并不可靠，他不确定另外两个RK会不会出现在附近。

 

耶利哥的首领几乎是悄无声息地翻上二楼，推开书房的窗户。他带了枪，但马库斯更擅长搏斗。不过无论如何，他都不能确定自己会和康纳大打出手。

 

该死，他们七年来甚至都没吵过架。

 

如果他会因此报废，那也是他自找的。RK200咬紧牙关，把枪别到后腰。

 

 

 

__他会在哪？_ _

__

__马库斯也许不会赴约——不，他一定会赴约的。_ _

__

__RK900与60在附近的几率高达91％。_ _

__

__也许应该和马库斯谈谈？_ _

__

__如果三年前他没有提出......_ _

__

“康纳！”

 

RK800的处理器瞬间做出了最优动作，康纳瞪大眼睛，几乎看见了子弹的轨迹。他的丈夫同样瞪大眼睛，在最后一秒侧身翻滚躲过了攻击。

 

“马库斯！我......”

 

他的话没能说完，子弹已经砰砰打进了身边的墙壁里。康纳狼狈地滚下楼梯，釱从鼻子里流了出来。出于本能反应，他朝着马库斯的方位反击，同时迅速扑进客厅。他需要子弹，二十发子弹不足以应对一场和耶利哥首领的战斗——他本来以为他们是不会打起来的。

 

“我想我们已经跳过了谈一谈这步是吗？”

 

马库斯的声音从楼上传来，RK800歪着头，他听上去意外地有些......生气？

 

这很少见，结婚七年，他从未见过马库斯生气。康纳见过他苦恼、挫败甚至是孩子般撒娇的样子，但从未见过他生气。

 

“我以为我们现在就是在谈话。”

 

他已经暴露了自己的位置，索性也不再遮掩地翻找起厨房的抽屉。他之前在这里藏了不少东西，但很显然模控中心的搜索相当专业。不仅马库斯在这里找不到什么武器，康纳同样一无所获。

 

****还有十六发子弹。** **

 

RK800抽了一把刀，他们家虽然没人吃饭，厨具却应有尽有。

 

“模控中心就是这么教你的？我以为七年你多多少少会改变一些，康纳。”

 

声音似乎越来越近。马库斯溜下楼梯，希望能在一楼的房间里找到些趁手的武器。但他之前藏的小东西被清了个一干二净，仿生人眯起眼睛，扯断了卫生间的水管。电脑管家立马切断了供水，并报修给当地的维修公司。

 

马库斯确实心情不好，在被水喷了一身之前他的心情就很糟糕。康纳竟然朝他开枪了——虽然他也迅速反击了回去——但是，康纳竟然朝他开枪了？！

 

“事实上，”康纳勾起嘴角，他确实听出了马库斯的怒气，“他们是这样教我的。”

 

仿生人扩大了自己的音量，听上去像极了站在外面同人质喊话的模样：“马库斯！你已经被包围了，最好放下武器乖乖就范，不要再做出无畏的抵抗——”

 

他的话没能说完，一张黑胶唱片擦着仿生人的脸在身后的墙上砸了个稀碎。

 

****马库斯百分之百生气了。** **

****

这一认知让康纳检测到自己的处理器发热了，他不需要呼吸，但实际上他的呼吸加快了。一个生气的马库斯让康纳感到非常新奇，也让他不自觉地想要去激怒他、看到更多的他。还记得他们半途而废的心理治疗吗？康纳曾经向朗曼医生抱怨过，马库斯很完美，完美得像是个圣人——他当然也会犯错误，但那不一样。

 

他想......他想成为马库斯心中的那个特殊存在，他想拥有其他人 _ _从未__ 见过的的马库斯。

 

他们确实像卡菈和卢瑟那样依偎在一起挽着手臂，但更应该像他们那样朝着对方的脸吼出不同的意见。尽管 ** **对别人大吼**** 似乎和 ** **马库斯**** 永远不可能出现在同一个句子里，但康纳觉得自己应该是不同的，他也想成为不同的。

 

RK800确实是量产型，但因为马库斯，康纳是与众不同的那个。

 

“也许我们在这之前应该先办一个离婚！”

 

几个沙发抱枕和唱片被接二连三地扔了过来，康纳开枪打碎了唱片，并没有理会抱枕的攻击。但在视线被遮挡住的一刻，耶利哥的首领看准时间打掉了他手上的枪。

 

仿生人的自检系统立马警告手腕受损程度达百分之六十八，康纳扣住马库斯的后颈，抬腿膝击自己丈夫的脸。RK200眨眨眼睛，他的光学组件受损，右眼出现了雪花一样的噪点。他顺势扔掉武器，就着这个姿势猛地扑住康纳的腰。他的丈夫迅速肘击他的后背，但马库斯咬紧牙关，推着康纳撞上了后面的酒柜。

 

玻璃柜门哗哗啦啦碎了一地，连带着里面价值不菲的酒水都跟着洒了出来。系统的多个损伤检测报告被他统统置后，康纳被困在马库斯和酒柜之间。仿生人后背湿透的布料贴在身上，釱染蓝了衬衫。

 

他看到了地上的枪，手指在湿漉漉的柜子上打滑，直到摸上一个体积相当的酒瓶。RK800照着马库斯的头用力地打下去，后者就连皮肤层都遭到了破坏。

 

康纳推开他的肩膀，任由自己的丈夫呻吟着倒在地上。仿生人的目标很明确，只要拿到那把枪——

 

耶利哥的首领狠狠地拉住了自己丈夫的左腿，康纳来不及反应，直挺挺地砸在地板上。

 

RK800迅速转身想要爬起，但马库斯已经跨坐在了他身上。这是个极为不利的姿势，他们力量、体型相当，一个是家用型、一个是辅助型——如果是卢瑟那种力量型，说不定能一手拎起一个RK来。

 

结婚七年，双方对彼此的习惯秉性都了解得一清二楚，尽管严格来讲这是他们的第三次交手，但二人的处理器已经分析出对方的行为模式。马库斯落下的每一拳康纳都能做出防御，而康纳的每一次反击马库斯也能化解。两个仿生人宛如两台遵循指令的机器，你来我往地在地板上上演着精心编制的戏剧。

 

****这样不行。** **

****

RK200用完备的左眼对康纳进行扫描，处理器很快分析出康纳手腕受损。他佯装出拳，却在自己的丈夫防御时握住了对方受伤的手腕。尽管仿生人没有痛觉，系统报出的受损度也让康纳感觉到了“疼”。

 

他猛地抬起头，用力磕在马库斯脑门上。

 

一时之间，双方都有种眼前一黑的错觉。马库斯松开了钳制，康纳顺势将自己的丈夫掀了下去。他扭过身子奋力一扑，终于摸到了先前被扫到餐桌下的枪。

 

“认输吧，马库斯。”

 

模控中心最为器重的仿生人坐在地板上，鼻子下挂着的蓝血还未消失，衣服湿透，十分狼狈。可那张向来端正的脸上却没了平日里特有的懵懂，持枪的手稳得不可思议。

 

“我猜你下句要说抵抗是无用的？”

 

马库斯看着他，却想起七年前他们在波哥大初见的那天晚上。康纳穿着湿透的衬衫，微微睁大双眼的无辜模样像是只鹿。对方坐在他大腿上，轻启的嘴唇像是某种悬而未决的甜蜜邀请。他从未见过这么仿生人的仿生人，所以马库斯先吻上去，吞掉一切可能到来的拒绝话语。

 

“我要开枪了。”

 

马库斯挑挑眉，无视对方的警告。康纳皱紧眉头，射中了他的肩膀。

 

釱迅速流出，可马库斯动作依旧。RK800的胸膛起伏加剧，重新握了一次枪，像是在寻找下一个该射中的位置。

 

但马库斯没给他这个机会。

 

RK200握住了他的手腕，直接将枪口对准了自己的脉搏调节器。康纳睁大眼睛，不可置信地看着他。一对上那双异色瞳，仿生人便觉得身体似乎连扣动扳机这样的机能都无法维持。

 

“它七年前就是你的了，康纳，我不会也不想把它交给其他人。”

 

耶利哥的首领看着自己的丈夫，他唯一爱着的仿生人。尽管额角的皮肤层已经破损、釱胡乱地抹在脸上，马库斯看起来也英俊如常。

 

康纳在那双让他沉沦的眼睛里看到了自己——也只看到了自己。

 

他扔掉了枪，决定做先吻上去的那个人。

 


	17. Chapter 17

17

 

 

 

康纳觉得自己陷入了异常状态。

 

他先吻上去，可很快就被马库斯掌握了主导权。但RK800做了一个大胆的举动，他正试图解开马库斯的裤子。

 

界面一片混乱，脉搏处理器加速运转、体温升高、皮肤层动态渲染紊乱.......自检系统炸开了锅。加之之前受过的伤，内部警报响个不停。他觉得自己的补丁很快就起了反应，若是在从前，他会认定这是身体的预设程序。但现在不是了，这是因为马库斯——

 

“康纳！”

 

RK200惊叫一声，握住了自己丈夫已经潜进内裤的手。他捏住腕骨，力道却没有那么拒绝。在以往的床上活动中，康纳的表现往往是两种极端——要么如处子般生涩得不知所措，要么像搭载了奇怪的模板一样热情得让人无法招架。因此，马库斯看向他的脸，发现康纳虽然额角的LED光圈闪着醒目的黄光，眼神却并非是程序控制的结果。

 

他的眼神确实如处子般羞涩，但同时也带着动情时的露骨欲望。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

马库斯下意识地摸上了他的额头，同时对自己的丈夫进行全方位的扫描。结婚七年，除了系统混乱和被病毒入侵，他想不到其他更合适的理由了。

 

模控中心首屈一指的杀手差点儿因为羞愧宕机了。

 

他自然检测到了马库斯正在扫描他，这让康纳觉得十分沮丧。曾有很长一段时间，RK800感到自卑。仿生人和平大解放的今天，他也始终无法由心去理解“变成人类”的意义。他见过诺斯、赛门和乔许，“变成人类”对马库斯和他们来说就像完成一次自检一样简单。但对于康纳来说，这是世间最艰难的事。

 

在和平大解放之前曾流传着一个传说，最早的“异常”仿生人在被组装完成的那一刻起，就与众不同。康纳很想问问他的造物主，是否自己的组装过程出了什么差错。

 

RK800的眼神黯淡下来，先前的情欲似乎也不复存在。但另一种程序之外的情绪开始不断滋生——他不甘心。

 

****系统一切正常。** **

 

扫描系统很快向马库斯忠实地反映了康纳的情况，而这，让向来冷静的RK200慌乱起来。他的处理器忍不住调动单独约见朗曼医生的那个下午的记忆，他向对方诉说着康纳和自己、和其他仿生人的不同，表达了关于对方委曲求全迎合自己的担忧—— _ _他就像个孩子，__ 马库斯记得自己这么说， _ _一直在学习，为了我学习。__ 当时朗曼医生摘下了眼镜，随意在白大褂上擦了擦，神态犹豫地解释道，人类拥有迥然不同的性格，就连孪生子都可能走上不同的道路，也许那就是康纳， _ _他用他自己的方式生活，用他自己的方式爱你。__

 

“你没有——”

 

他猛地截住自己的话头，把那些伤人的质疑吞回肚子里。RK200的异色瞳被歉意占据，讨好似的把捉住的手腕举到唇边亲吻。

 

“我很抱歉，康纳，我......”

 

马库斯又一次被打断了，但这次打断他的是康纳。他的丈夫揽着他的后颈，邀请他进入一个甜蜜的深吻。耶利哥的首领微笑起来，他确实不应该再一次搅黄这个气氛了。他能感受到康纳的情绪，他吻得比平时更用力，像是在埋怨马库斯刚才的不解风情。

 

于是，RK200握住自己丈夫的手，褪下皮肤层进行了一次数据融合。

 

一时之间，与卡尔共同生活的年月、阿曼达训诫60和900的说辞、马库斯成为耶利哥首领时的欢呼、康纳为追踪目标而跳上一辆行驶中的列车、波哥大的雨、婚后撒下的第一个谎、送给人类邻居的桃子派、康纳在卡尔画室的作品、电影台词、周年纪念日、抵在心口的枪——分属于两个人的记忆如同鹅毛大雪一样纷沓而至，最终找到了应处的位置，迄今为止的人生经历被梳理成一条整齐却不完备的时间线。

 

仿佛两根红绳，最终拧成一股。

 

信息流的冲刷带来莫大的快感，很快就叫两个仿生人再度兴奋起来。这不光是精神上的愉悦，更多的是对彼此的绝对信任。从此刻开始，再无秘密所言。

 

康纳用力地抱着马库斯的脖子，像是抱着什么失而复得的珍宝。而对马库斯来说，康纳是同样地位的存在。他察觉到自己的丈夫迅速勃起了，两个人的补丁隔着裤子摩擦着，而马库斯想要些更加深层、更加直接的接触。

 

沾了酒液的牛仔裤箍在仿生人的腿上，耶利哥的首领花了些力气才终于脱掉它。厨房的窗子在料理台之上，完全不用担心被别人看到些什么。

 

月光倒是可以不受阻拦地倾泻，叫马库斯看清康纳的神情。

 

结婚七年，他似乎只有在波哥大初见时才见过这样的康纳。此刻，模控中心的仿生人下身不着一物，月光之下他的腿白得似乎在发光。康纳无辜地看着他，可这份无辜中又带着勾人的渴望。RK200脱掉自己碍事的外套，从自己丈夫脚踝处突出的骨头开始向上亲吻。

 

康纳咬着下唇，马库斯的亲吻让他的腿微微颤抖起来。他下身赤裸，上身却还系着领带。可不知为何，这样的打扮似乎让他自己也格外兴奋。

 

马库斯亲吻他的大腿内侧时，坏心眼地用上了牙齿。康纳呻吟出声，不知道这是哪一个程序在作祟。当马库斯把那个补丁纳入自己口中的时候，康纳险些过载。他之前下载过性爱模板，但还未等真正使用就删掉了。仿生人不需要呼吸，因此，如果马库斯愿意，康纳的补丁可以一直感受到深喉带来的快感。

 

RK800的手指无法自控地褪掉了皮肤层，他摸上马库斯的头，可后者短短的头发没办法被他抓在手里。康纳不知道自己是想拉开他还是让他们离得更近些，最终只能脱力一般地倒在地板上。他咬住自己的手指，双眼迷离地盯着虚空。

 

以往做这事的时候，康纳还能在处理器里分出那么一小块去安排其他事务，可现在，他唯一能做的就是感受马库斯——感受舌头滑过补丁的表面、喉咙挤压头部、手指把玩囊球、嘴唇吮吸时脸颊的凹陷。

 

他把全部的精力都放在这上面，心无旁骛地射进了自己丈夫嘴里。马库斯吐出他的东西，接着挑眉看他——比平时花费的时间减少了二十七的百分点。

 

而这，让康纳的脸变得更红了。赶在马库斯开口说点儿什么之前，康纳抬起身子亲吻他，同时拉着他的手探到一个更加隐秘、湿润、炙热的地方。他总是会自己准备好，但这次，如果在场的是一个人类，他会说 _ _康纳的屁股流水了__ ，或是 _ _他含了一屁股的润滑剂__ 。

 

但马库斯是一个仿生人，他瞬间就懂得了某些意义更深重的东西——康纳为他动情了。

 

“康纳......”

 

RK800啄吻他的嘴唇，害羞地阻止他别把那些话说出口。他套弄马库斯的补丁，感觉他在自己手中变得更硬更热。马库斯是混血设定，尽管他们身形相仿，但根据人种特点，还是有些地方不太一样。

 

“进来，”康纳低下头，耳尖发红，“进来，马库斯。”

 

处理器里，某个指标达到了峰值。马库斯亲吻自己丈夫的额角，双手扶住康纳的大腿。他轻而易举就滑了进去，康纳闷哼一声，并未感觉不适。

 

如果是情趣型，也许这时候早已做出一副欲拒还迎的姿态。可作为警用型，康纳脸颊微红，一双眼睛像是害羞一样到处乱瞟。但他的后脚跟紧挨着马库斯的腰，似乎是想让他们能贴得更近。耶利哥的首领亲吻杀手的额角、鼻尖和脸颊，直到对方把头埋在他肩窝，轻声地催促起来。

 

至此，马库斯便扶住康纳的腰侧，开始顶弄起来。康纳抱紧马库斯的脖子，勃起的性器在两人之间摩擦。他并没有人类的不应期，哪怕刚射过一次，也能很快进入状态。

 

但相对的，作为警用型，他也没有情趣型和人类的敏感点。可康纳依旧很兴奋——他能感受到马库斯在自己体内，那是和交换数据截然不同的融合方式。似乎从身到心、从内到外都紧密贴合在一起一般。

 

马库斯的顶弄依旧让康纳发出呻吟，膝盖几乎顶上胸口。耶利哥的首领皮肤层上出了薄汗，他的丈夫在身下咬住了自己的手指。马库斯把他的手拉出来十指交叉，想要听到更多的声音。

 

他也比平时结束得要早，对仿生人而言，性更多的是一种表达爱的方式。

 

RK200抽出自己的补丁，和康纳的一起摩擦套弄起来。他们没花多久就射了出来，人造精液洒在二人的胸腹上。

 

严格来讲，这并不是一场合格的性爱。但此时此刻，他们更想只是简单地拥住彼此进入休眠，慢慢回味失而复得的幸福。没人提耶利哥和模控中心该怎么办——此时此刻，只有马库斯和康纳。

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

18

 

 

 

“开门！马库斯！康纳！”

 

就在两台RK凑在一起温存之际，前门传来了敲击声。马库斯和康纳对视一眼，从地上爬了起来。前者未着寸缕，后者只有上半身欲盖弥彰地穿了件湿漉漉的衬衫。

 

“开门塑料疙瘩！我知道你们在里面！”

 

康纳歪过头，额角的光圈转为黄色：“是汉克和李德警探。”

 

马库斯吻了他一下，经过客厅时抽了张装饰沙发的毯子围在腰上。门边半透明的磨砂玻璃外，他扫描到四个人影。除却安德森副队长和李德警探外，还有......他们的邻居，卡菈和卢瑟。

 

“你们再不开门，老子就他妈——”

 

RK200拉开门，李德的谩骂戛然而止。马库斯只探出头，他不想这么快就更新掉皮肤层上康纳留下的痕迹。

 

卡菈和卢瑟脸上的担忧清晰可见，女性仿生人问道：“一切都好吗，马库斯？我们听到了一些动静，是你和康纳在吵架吗？你们没事吧？”

 

汉克没说话，只是意味深长地打量着马库斯——兴许是在寻找釱的痕迹。他不相信自家小子会被轻易打败，同样不相信马库斯和康纳真的话朝着对方的脸互殴什么的。但李德不会放过任何一个对仿生人展现人类恶的机会：“实际上，我们接到了报警说听到了枪声。所以你们他妈的到底在干啥？如果你违反《仿生人武器管理法》私藏......”

 

“怎么了，马库斯？”

 

他们都听到了康纳的声音，一如既往，没有任何异常。马库斯拉开门，让康纳和自己出现在众人视线里。RK200只在腰间围了个花里胡哨的东西，而康纳穿着自己的衬衫，将将盖住大腿根部。那条仿佛长在他脖子上的领带不见踪影，大开的领口下，是印着红痕的胸膛——气氛瞬间尴尬极了。

 

 _ _好极了__ ，汉克恨不得洗洗眼睛， _ _看来他们干了个爽。__

 

“我们最开始是在吵架，”康纳一脸严肃地看向李德，可后者脸红得像个番茄，“我的配枪不小心走火了，但未造成任何伤害。之后我和马库斯......”

 

“够了！”李德怪叫一声，“没人想知道你们两个塑料老二是怎么操来操去的！管好你的枪，不会开就别他妈拿着！”警探随即退后一步，朝着隔壁站在自家门口观望风声的邻居怒吼道：“以后少他妈的报假警！”

 

康纳困惑地看向汉克，后者耸耸肩。卡菈和卢瑟宽慰又尴尬地笑笑，和警官们一同道过晚安就离开了。他们的人类邻居不解地大声询问：“康纳、马库斯，你们还好吗？”

 

“我们很好，怀特太——”

 

马库斯在自家的丈夫走出大门、举起手把春光一览无余地展现出去之前把人抱回了屋，自己朝着怀特太太喊道他们很好。

 

 

 

“模控中心现在是什么情况？”

 

马库斯询问康纳，后者正靠在家里唯一还算完整的门框上。RK800端着一杯釱，脸上的表情似乎有些忧心忡忡。这很少见，马库斯想，同样意味着事情很棘手。

 

“事实上，”康纳扯松了领带，今天不是工作日，“昨晚起我就无法与模控中心联系了。”

 

RK200坐在餐椅上，沉吟片刻：“也许你应该和我一起回耶利哥。”

 

康纳摇摇头：“我有可能会给你带来麻烦，模控中心跟政府有合作，我不确定他们会如何处理我这样的‘叛逃人员’。而且马库斯，耶利哥是你的婚前财产，你没必要用耶利哥来为我冒险。”

 

耶利哥的首领撅起嘴，显然对“婚前财产”这一说法极不满意。

 

“但你依旧需要帮助，”马库斯劝说道，“如果我们的敌人——我们还处于一段婚姻中，康纳——是模控中心，除了耶利哥之外，再没实力相当且愿意帮助你的组织了。”

 

“康纳，”马库斯站起身走到自己丈夫身边，握住他的肩膀，“让我帮你。”

 

仿生人露出微笑，在马库斯脸上落下轻吻。他知道自己无法劝说马库斯，若是他们的立场调换，康纳也会倾尽所能地去与他一同解除危机。他了解阿曼达，但他无法参透900和60会采取何种做法。60追问他“后门”一事，一直让康纳很在意。他本以为对方会将此事警告给阿曼达，但看来并非如此。除却这些，还有一件事让他得不出结论。

 

“卡姆斯基究竟在这次的事件中扮演何种角色？”

 

他转向马库斯，然而他的丈夫摇摇头：“他是卡尔的朋友，来家里做客过几次。你呢？你对他有什么了解？”

 

康纳叹了口气：“我听闻他曾是模控中心的创始人，但显然已经被架空了实权。在我们的婚礼上，他告知了我后门的存在以及如何挣脱阿曼达的控制，说我迟早会用上。我不得不怀疑他和这次事件有极大关系。”

 

“他是幕后推手、想要借助这件事重获权力？”马库斯很快理解了他的意思。

 

RK800谨慎地回答道：“这只是一种猜——快趴下！”

 

就在康纳警告之际，马库斯已经带着他向一侧卧倒。枪林弹雨紧随而来，昨夜刚被折腾过一次的房子又受到了重创。他们在地板上匍匐前进，打算从侧门离开。康纳从腰后拿出手枪，示意马库斯到自己身后去。

 

耶利哥的首领试图连接房子的安保系统，但摄像头已经被弄坏了。

 

康纳一脚踢开门，门板拍上了埋伏的敌人。他迅速爆头了剩余两人，而马库斯已经用这段时间解决了第一个倒下的人。

 

“模控中心的人？”

 

马库斯询问正在读取仿生人记忆的康纳，同时利用敌人的武器补充弹药。这不安全，他们需要到——

 

“耶利哥。”康纳的话打断他的思绪。

 

“什么？”RK200迷惑地发问，同时盯着康纳冒出蓝血的手臂——他被子弹擦伤了，“你是说他们是耶利哥的人？这不可能，我没有下任何对你不利的命令。”

 

康纳闭上眼睛，似乎在仔细搜查：“他拥有非平民所能拥有的防火墙，而我的库中有所有在模控中心任职的人的信息。他有可能是其他组织的，但马库斯，他的脖子上有耶利哥标志的纹身。”

 

听此，耶利哥的首领立即试图联系赛门他们，然而频道里只有一片柔和的沙沙声，却让人觉得十分不安。他又试了试耶利哥的公共频道，但依旧是杳无音讯。

 

“我联系不上他们，”马库斯挫败地叹了口气，“我得回耶利哥看看。”

 

RK800站起身：“很抱歉刚才杀了你的人，马库斯。”

 

“在我们查明事情的真相之前，也许我们得改变战斗方式了。”

 

话音刚落，两个仿生人就迅速进入状态。马库斯见到了几个熟面孔，只得避开他们的要害。RK800拥有最先进的自瞄系统，这让康纳花了些功夫才能战胜自己的“本能”转而去攻击他们的膝盖和手腕。当然，这也浪费了过多的子弹。

 

除此之外，缺少交通工具也让两人处于不利地位。康纳平时上班搭汉克的车，再不济就是出租车。而马库斯的车，早就在二人七周年结婚纪念日那天报废了。

 

二人不得不在解决掉敌人后偷偷摸到安德森副队长的家门口，“借”走了那辆上了年纪的手动挡古董车。他们有极大的可能无法毫发无损地归还这辆车，但康纳想汉克不会介意——至少不会真的介意。

 

然而刚刚开出社区，几辆看上去非常可疑的黑色汽车就出现在二人身后。

 

未等马库斯开口提醒，康纳就摇开车窗将身子探出，毫不犹豫地打爆了头车的轮胎。汽车立马开启紧急制动系统，堵住了后车。

 

可剩余的两车同样降下车窗开枪射击，康纳闷哼一声，在击碎玻璃让目标爆头之际同样被打中了胸口。马库斯一手打着方向盘，一手把自己的丈夫拉进车子里。

 

“是模控中心，”康纳率先解释道，“这是常用战略。”

 

失去司机的车子迅速进入自动驾驶状态，他们都听见了子弹打在车身上的声音。马库斯左右打方向盘，尽可能地躲避攻击。康纳更换弹夹，同时进行了一次自检。他在留意900和60，他们才是真正的威胁。

 

马库斯拐上车辆众多的高架桥，几秒之间双方就夹了一连串的车子。耶利哥的首领再度试图联系诺丝他们，康纳紧密注视着后面的状况。

 

看来就算是模控中心，也没有疯狂到在平民面前上演追捕大戏。

 

车流向前移动着，四人小分队的私密频道里终于传来了些声音。马库斯立马紧张地发问：“诺丝！赛门！乔许！你们还好吗？耶利哥出了什么事？”

 

“......病毒......系统入侵......追杀，别回来......”

 

诺丝的声音断断续续的传来，然而没等马库斯继续追问，康纳就一把将他向自己这边拉倒。几乎是毫秒之间，自己精准利落地击穿了挡风玻璃。

 

摩托车的轰鸣声清晰可闻，RK900的身影一闪而过。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给大家展示一下高级沙雕——更新写了一半以为自己写完了  
> 我是斯巴达家的沙雕魔人了

19

 

 

 

“我想我们现在是腹背受敌。”

 

康纳又打空了一个弹夹，最后一颗子弹击落了准备报警的无人机。但尽管如此，警察在三分钟之内到达现场的概率也是百分之百。

 

高架桥上已经开始躁动不安，毕竟不是每天都有机会看到违反《仿生人武器管理法》的安卓们举枪互射的。可哪怕骑着那么一台轰鸣得如同活靶子一样的摩托车，RK900在这样的混乱中依旧行踪不定，而60至今未出现。

 

“我们得快点儿离开这。”

 

马库斯猛打方向盘，撞上旁边的车。在一众拥有智能驾驶系统的车流中，安德森副队长的手动挡车子完全不受限制——在被判定为紧急情况的当下，自动驾驶的汽车选择靠边停下并上报情况、等待救援队和交通部门的到来——他们很顺利地开出一条路。

 

“我们要去哪？”康纳看了眼后视镜，“模控中心的人还在后面。”

 

马库斯皱紧眉头：“我放心不下耶利哥，但我也很担心卡尔。”

 

关于耶利哥的事情，他本想隐瞒卡尔的。然而老人虽然行动不便，却是个充满智慧且及其了解马库斯的人。他们在一次共同作画时谈论了这件事，而现在，赛门他们和卡尔都成为了朋友。如果耶利哥被入侵了，他着实担心这股力量会进一步地威胁他身边的人——比如康纳、比如卡尔。

 

“他们是冲着我来的，”康纳提议道，“也许我们应该分头行动。你去安顿卡尔，我来解决他们，然后一起去耶利哥。”

 

“不行，”马库斯态度坚决地摇头，“这太危险了。”

 

康纳沉默不语，马库斯分心看了他一眼，随即专心驾驶起来。其实康纳提出的方案他并非没有考虑过，可当前的情况他既不能帮助对方解决来自魔控中心的追杀，那自然就更不能让被划定为“婚前财产”的问题去让他烦恼。

 

RK200在最近的匝道口下桥，心中盘算着该怎么办。桥下的另一侧是一段缓坡，随即便是一小片绿化带。卡尔家就在绿化带的另一侧，但开车需要绕到前面转弯。

 

“对不起，亲爱的，”康纳的手附上马库斯的肩膀，“但这是我一个人的战争。”

 

“什么？”

 

耶利哥的首领困惑地看着自己的丈夫，下一刻风呼地灌了进来。马库斯瞪大眼睛，未来得及看清康纳的脸便觉得一阵天旋地转。

 

自检系统首先报告他的腰侧受伤，随即是手臂、后背——他被康纳一脚踹下了车。

 

这还不算完，马库斯一路沿着缓坡滚下，绿化带成为了最好的掩护。他抬起头，路上哪里还有汉克那车的影子，就连后面跟着的模控中心的车都是呼啸而过。马库斯颇为不甘地锤了下草地，只得站起身继续向卡尔家进发。

 

 

 

“系统还没重新上线吗？”

 

诺丝对于黑客技术的了解和其他仿生人没什么区别，只能干着急地看着这些IT仿生人飞速敲打着键盘。

 

“你现在催也没用，”乔许劝慰着她，却和诺丝一样原地转圈，“现在只能等待。”

 

赛门驼着背，低声询问耶利哥的通信员是否恢复了和马库斯的连线。但对方只是摇了摇头，手里没停下继续联络。早些时候，他们曾和马库斯通过一次话，但信号很快就断了，他们也不清楚马库斯到底收到了多少警告。

 

如今，耶利哥的系统被人从内部入侵，且手段高超。所有在耶利哥任职的人都有连接一个共同网络，如果对方在这里面投入杀伤力更强大的病毒，那么后果不可小觑。除却滥杀无辜的危害，他们还要警惕可能出现的自相残杀。现在，每五位成员和他们的共同负责人都被安排在一个房间等待，以保证各个小组之间的任务透明度。

 

“这会不会是模控中心的人干的？”

 

乔许摇摇头：“不太可能，我们之前打过交道，他们没那么了解我们的网络系统。这是内部入侵，既有可能是耶利哥本身出现了叛徒通过网络入侵，也有可能是对方潜入了我们的组织从硬件下手。”

 

“我明白你的意思，”赛门温和地看着诺丝，“但就连康纳都不知道耶利哥到底在哪，魔控中心没什么机会。”

 

“而且他和马库斯已经和好了。”乔许连忙补充了一句。

 

“切，”诺丝皱起眉头抱着手臂，“我并没有怀疑他，我只是担心可能是马库斯在他们家留下了什么被模控中心的人发现了。”

 

这并不是没有可能。除却耶利哥首领的身份，马库斯表面上还是画廊的老板，偶尔简直模特。尽管仿生人并不需要什么固定的工作地点，但多年来的同居生活和双重身份也很难不留下蛛丝马迹。

 

“如果那样的话，”赛门看向乔许，“需要排查的地方就太多了。”

 

 

 

康纳在路口右转，偏离了通往曼菲尔德家的方向。

 

卡尔住在城郊，空气清新，鲜少有人打扰。但卡姆斯基住的地方离市中心更远，像是在显示他被架空实权、流放在外一样。

 

今天是工作日，去城边的人少之又少。约摸二十公里后，康纳发现自己身后模控中心的SUV已经失去了踪影。与此同时，摩托车的轰鸣声倒是愈发清晰起来。他挂挡提速，心里清楚在这个路段和RK900发生冲突并不是个好主意。

 

他瞥向后视镜，公路上已然能看见900的身影。

 

光学组件突然捕捉到一丝不同寻常的闪光，康纳的处理器迅速做出猛打方向盘的指令。但这正应了60的意思，子弹打爆了轮胎，车子不受控制地翻了起来。

 

RK900把机车横在不远处停下，警惕地举起枪。60在远处提供火力支援，他们了解康纳，知道对方不会带着马库斯涉险，又同样猜忌起卡姆斯基在这场争斗中所扮演的角色。他们接到通知，耶利哥全员都离开了各自的岗位返回总部。而模控中心此刻也因为康纳的事派出了不少主力人员，阿曼达心生疑惑，除了他和60以外的人全部调回。

 

汉克·安德森副队长的车底盘朝上，零零散散的构件滚了一路，RK900漠然地评估着这车修好的几率、到底值不值得一修。

 

RK800-51，康纳，略显狼狈地从车里爬出，蓝血自他头上流下，弄脏了衬衫的领子。他还保留着LED光圈，穿着模控中心的制服。一切看起来都和以前一样，但RK900知道一切都和以前不一样了。

 

他自己也和以前不同了，900发现自己正扫描着哥哥的受损情况。

 

康纳照例整理了一下领带，随即转头看向60的方位。他腹背受敌，但实际上光是一个RK900就让RK800难以招架。

 

“告诉阿曼达我是不会回去的。”

 

51举起手枪，自检到心跳加速。他在刚才的翻腾中弄丢了弹夹，不确定900是否能看出他只是在故弄玄虚。但实际上，60没有在第一时间射击他这件事，让康纳觉得兴许还有回转的余地。

 

“你认为你现在做的事情是对的吗，康纳？”

 

釱流过康纳的眼睛，仿生人的光学组件并没有人类的那样敏感，只是顺着睫毛滴落。51眨掉那滴蓝血，声音平稳：“所有的事都没有绝对的对错之分，我只是让我自己不会后悔。”

 

“包括‘死’在这里？”

 

“包括死在这里。”

 

他们的数据备份都在模控中心的终端上，而根据目前禁止生产仿生人的法案，一旦身体彻底报废，便再无导入数据的载体。RK系列拥有最先进的自瞄系统，900可以在0.3秒内结束51的生命，让他感受不到丁点的痛苦。

 

但在那之后，他需要把这具机械带回模控中心，任由他的同僚们拆分下每一个组件、分析每一条数据，找出他叛变的原因，并由阿曼达宣布结果，让其他人引以为戒。

 

RK900额角的LED光圈变为红色，飞速转动起来。

 

“你是要前往卡姆斯基处就他是否对模控中心是否有危害这件事展开调查？”

 

RK900沉吟片刻，语气一如既往地问道。耳边的通讯里，60的声音正以对RK系列来说可以称得上是大呼小叫的标准抗议道： _ _“你在做什么，900？你也想被阿曼达冠上叛徒的名头吗？”__

 

 _ _“如果我们不优先处理有关模控中心整体安危的事，”__ 他在秘密频道中回答道， _ _“那才是真正的叛徒行为，我们可以过后再处理康纳。”__

 

__“......你是行动的负责人，我会听从你的指令。我可以现在不上报给阿曼达。”_ _

__

康纳歪头看着他，很明显900正在与60进行通讯。当然更明显的是，900想要放他一马的意图。于是康纳点点头：“我认为卡姆斯基在本次事件中非常可疑。”

 

RK900点点头：“我们将一同前往展开调查，你可以跟我共乘一部交通工具。”

 

51对此没有异议，他把枪别在后腰，抬脚跨上摩托车后座。出于安全起见，手臂力道适当地环住了900的腰。但后者一手扶把，一手往他的手心里塞了什么东西。

 

是弹夹。

 

 

——TBC——


	20. Chapter 20

20

 

 

 

当屋内的管家没有一如既往地对卡尔和尚恩的归来表示欢迎时，被雇佣的家用型仿生人停下了脚步，偏头看向家主曼菲尔德先生。

 

作为底特律最出名——甚至誉响全球——的画家，卡尔·曼菲尔德先生确实经历过几次入室行窃。但说来惭愧，那个绕过安保系统偷取他画作的贼，其实就是在房子的数据库里留有一份权限里奥·曼菲尔德。

 

外界只知道他有一个仿生人养子，年纪轻轻就已经艺术造诣极高，帮着自己的养父打理画廊的生意，同时也是知名的仿生人模特。但实际上，除了马库斯，卡尔还有个亲生儿子。只是里奥和他优秀的养子不同，不仅在艺术方面没有任何天赋，而且还是个不学无术的啃老族，只想着从父亲这里骗钱。

 

“多半是里奥，”卡尔沉下脸，继续说道，“带过我去，尚恩。”

 

“我不认为这是个好主意，卡尔，”仿生人用悦耳的声音说道，“就算是里奥，你也可能会受到伤害，而照顾你是我的职责。”

 

PL600型仿生人将卡尔的轮椅推至一边，但他很清楚老人一定会很快跟上。正如他关心卡尔，卡尔也同样关心他。这点，就算放在现在也是不常见的。

 

然而不同以往，卡尔的画室空无一人。尚恩环顾四周，并没有发现被恶意破坏的画作。虽然确实有些许翻找的痕迹，但这似乎并不是里奥的风格。仿生人退出画室，恰好老人也操控轮椅进了客厅。

 

楼上除了卡尔的卧室外，还有马库斯的卧室。尽管严格意义来讲仿生人并不需要睡眠，马库斯的房间也像人类一样随着自己的心意布置。但对里奥来说，楼上没有什么值钱的东西。

 

“他不在这里？”卡尔面露疑惑，片刻后迅速操控轮椅朝门厅而去。

 

里奥，正蹑手蹑脚地下着楼，却被逮了个正着。尚恩观察到老人抿起嘴，语气严厉道：“你在找什么呢，里奥？”

 

曼菲尔德名义上的继承人愣在原地，局促地笑了一下，随即把一只手背在身后。但尚恩检测到他手中拿着的笔记本属于马库斯，他在打扫房间的时候见到过。

 

“没什么，老爸，”里奥退到门口，“只是恰好路过进来看看。”

 

“偷我的画已经不能满足你了吗，里奥？”卡尔控制轮椅前行了一段距离，“放下东西离开，不然这次我就报警了。你拿我的东西无所谓，但那是马库斯的东西，你不应该拿。”

 

“那个塑料的一切还不都是从我这里偷走的！！”里奥激动地挥舞着双手，“跟他相比，我这个儿子又算什么，我——”

 

曼菲尔德家的大门再度打开，马库斯正站在门外。

 

 

 

“耶利哥在今早遭到了袭击，是你们做的吗？”

 

康纳抱着弟弟的腰，挺直身子在他耳边询问道。RK900是新型号，在体型方面有所加大。尽管分析出的结果中模控中心大概率与此事无关，他还是忍不住确认一下。

 

“并非如此，”900的声音被风吹散，“模控中心的服务器也遭到了袭击。”

 

“从内部？”

 

“从内部，”仿佛知道康纳在想什么一样，仿生人补充道，“如同耶利哥。”

 

下一个路口处，60驾驶着摩托车出现在他们身后。通过后视镜，51发现他的弟弟看上去并不太高兴。但碍于行动的负责人是900，他倒是没有当场就把这份不满表达出来。当然，没加入通讯的康纳也无法得知他们是否已经吵了起来。

 

“还有人在追击马库斯吗？”

 

想到被自己一脚踢下车的丈夫，康纳的心中有些愧疚。但在当时那种情况下，他确信自己采取了最佳措施。

 

“严格来讲，你具有优先处理权。阿曼达已经把其他人都调回了模控中心，如果耶利哥。在查明攻击从何而来之前，我想我们并不会去追击马库斯。”RK900瞥了一眼后视镜，发现自己的哥哥那双温暖的棕色眼睛里出现了一丝宽慰。

 

60把车子驶近二人：“但你别以为就这么完了，51，你还是个叛徒。”

 

仿生人的LED光圈转为黄色：“但现在你也是我的同谋了，60。”

 

“我们的任务，”RK900颇有眼色地打断60即将出口的斥责，“是在阿曼达的指挥下为模控中心效劳，调查卡姆斯基要比处理叛徒更优先。”

 

60没再说话，三个仿生人在沉默中行进，能听到的只有耳边呼啸的风声。大约十五分钟后，三人抵达了卡姆斯基位于城郊的住宅。关于 _ _卡姆斯基是幕后推手__ 的猜测在三人心中生根，可没人知道他是怎么做到的、他的目的究竟是什么。

 

 

 

“现在系统恢复了吗？”

 

马库斯正在一台看上去至少是十年前的笔记本电脑前敲打，屏幕上出现了赛门的脸。这是他在卡尔家找到的东西，虽然老旧却难以被现代技术追踪——没人会在这个年代用这东西。他还在曼菲尔德家住的时候，就拿着这台电脑构建起了耶利哥的雏形。

 

“是的，我们重置了防火墙，现在系统正在重新上线。”

 

里奥正被尚恩看着，而马库斯和卡尔则呆在客厅里。卡尔给他的养子找了一身新衣服，显然对于里奥的行为不满又愧疚。

 

“让大家继续留在耶利哥，我和康纳会处理好这次的事件。”

 

“可你今天早上已经被袭击了，”诺斯的脸挤进屏幕，“模控中心——”

 

马库斯打断他的话：“相信我，诺丝。”

 

女仿生人摇摇头，抬手关掉了视频通讯。马库斯扣上笔记本，尽管还有很多事情要处理，但让耶利哥重回正轨显然让他放心不少。

 

卡尔给自己倒了杯酒：“马库斯，这次的事，我很抱歉......”

 

“不，卡尔，”马库斯走到自己养父身边，“这和你没关系，是我自己疏忽了，把重要的文件到处放。这跟你没关系，而且现在事情已经解决了，我和康纳都没事，耶利哥也没事。”

 

尽管现在的耶利哥早已发展壮大，但系统中仍旧有不少马库斯最开始的设计。里奥正是发现了这些资料，才能顺利地打入耶利哥内部，并造成了今天早上的系统错误。但马库斯同样清楚，光凭里奥一个人恐怕是不可能做到这些的。

 

“说到康纳，你们没事了？”卡尔放下杯子，“我听说你们吵架了？”

 

马库斯微笑起来：“我想可能是你们常说的七年之痒，不过现在已经没事了。”

 

老人舒了口气，但又忍不住关心起来：“我老了，马库斯，像是一台生锈的机器。你们年轻人的事我参与不了，但你和康纳一定要好好照顾彼此。”

 

“我会的，卡尔，”马库斯俯身抱住老人，“我会的。”

 

 

 

卡姆斯基的住所一如既往地无人问津。

 

在阿曼达正式管理模控中心之前，模控中心可谓是卡姆斯基一手创立的。从技术支持到人员编制，就连模控中心背后的政府部门都要给他面子。但从某时起，这位堪称天才一样的科技奇才就突然隐退幕后。据说阿曼达正是以他导师为原型，这在以往的仿生人生产中是前所未有的。

 

在七年前与马库斯的婚礼上，卡姆斯基就曾告诉康纳脱离阿曼达控制的办法，而这也让康纳更进一步地意识到，卡姆斯基知道的也许比他们想象得还多。

 

就如同此刻，三位仿生人刚走到门口，专属卡姆斯基的仿生人克洛伊就打开了门。

 

房间的布置和上次一样，就连那些在与耶利哥对质中被弄坏的家具和墙面都已经被修复。卡姆斯基倒是没在浴室里游泳，他坐在那把酒红色的沙发椅上，像是在欢迎仿生人们的到来。可男人却没有站起身，只是坐在椅子上充分地展现出自己的傲慢。

 

如果康纳他们掌握更多信息，那便会知道这实际上是来自造物主的傲慢。

 

“欢迎三位，”卡姆斯基露出微笑，可眼中却没有什么笑意，“我得承认这比我想象中的人数要多。我本以为你和51会只有一个出现在这里，60，但这样也好。”

 

51与60对视一眼，他们很确定，人类应该是无法用肉眼分辨出同型号的仿生人的。

 

“模控中心和耶利哥遭受入侵”900单刀直入地问道，“是你的手笔吧？”

 

RK系列确实是卡姆斯基倾注心血最多的型号，但可惜的是RK800后他便被勒令离开了圈子的中心。RK900确实是改良型，但平心而论，卡姆斯基对他并没有过多的感情。

 

“你想借助模控中心和耶利哥引发的骚乱让你重新回去吗？”康纳侧头看他，“你想要阿曼达的位子？”

 

“不，康纳，”卡姆斯基加深了笑意，“我只是想要回我的东西。”

 

RK900沉下脸：“你是想要 ** **那个**** 模控中心。”

 

男人点点头：“我清楚你们会有什么下场，900，60。所以，要不要做个交易？”


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

 

十点一刻，耶利哥的系统终于被修复完毕。算是领导小组的诺斯、赛门和乔许振臂欢呼，屏幕前的马库斯也终于露出了笑容。

 

五分钟后，马库斯的笑容完全消失，他无法联系到康纳。

 

他自然相信自己丈夫的实力，也明白此刻应该以大局为重——他既是一位丈夫，却也是确保一个组织顺利运行的首领。另外，如果模控中心真的想对康纳做些什么，那么最坏的打算他也必须确保自己手里拥有足够的力量。诚然，他不能命令整个耶利哥陪他做些危险的牺牲行为，却也必须得让他们有自保的能力。

 

仿生人解放大游行换来的和平短暂且珍贵，他也不希望被别有用心的人利用。如果整个耶利哥都出了乱子，想必底特律的市民不会轻易接受解释的说辞。

 

“还是没有消息吗？”

 

马库斯皱起眉，屏幕上的赛门苦着一张脸。

 

“抱歉，马库斯，”PL600的手指在键盘上翻飞，“但我们无法定位到康纳的坐标，你们的定位信号......我想是他自己关掉的。”

 

耶利哥的首领握紧拳头：“不可能，他不会做这种事。”

 

“也许是他不想被其他人通过对方找到你，”诺斯推测道，“也许是他有什么其他打算。”

 

“总之，”乔许及时地插话，“现在你还安全，那就说明康纳对那些抓住他的人来说就还有价值。我们还有机会，马库斯。”

 

RK200失控地砸上茶几，若他还保留着LED光圈，想必早已变成红色了。

 

 

 

“我们成功的概率......”

 

“就算概率再小，”康纳打断60的话，“也依旧有成功的可能。”

 

60转过头看他，却发现自己的哥哥同他一样，额角的LED光圈闪着黄色。唯有RK900，他坐在驾驶位开车，让人观察不到这样直观的变化。

 

同卡姆斯基的交易内容极为简单，他们只需要深入模控中心内部，关掉阿曼达即可。作为模控中心的管理者，侵入层层防火墙显然过于困难，进入主控制室则显得相对容易些。然而说是容易，他们仨谁都没有进入主控制室的权限。

 

由于违背命令帮助康纳，就算现在将功补过，RK900与60也难逃连坐。除非帮助卡姆斯基上位，否则他们三个谁都不能全身而退。

 

然而关掉阿曼达——假使他们能做到——之后的计划，卡姆斯基却只字未提。

 

他们现在正在回模控中心的路上，卡姆斯基大方地提供了车子。康纳在出发前便切断了和马库斯的信号，他并不想把耶利哥卷进这场纷争。据说和平大游行的时候正值底特律的冬季，片状的雪花取代了连绵的阴雨。仿生人们在飞雪中懂得了尊严，却在那之后数年才得到了姗姗来迟尊重和认同。

 

处理器进行着合理的推演，得出他们这次行动成为历史事件的几率微乎其微。

 

现在是夏天，树木葱郁，仿生鸟的叫声同真正的鸟儿的混在一起。康纳看着窗外，想起和马库斯的电影之夜。他想到一位非典型英雄，为了保护心爱的城市慷慨赴死。但影片的最后，他和心爱的女人走到了一起，像对再寻常不过的情侣那样出门吃饭。

 

他们要做的事没那么伟大，但康纳依旧 _ _希望__ 他和马库斯也能获得这样的结局。

 

“一会儿......”

 

“我会把60带给阿曼达，康纳，”900打断哥哥的作战部署，“你去关掉阿曼达。”

 

60皱起眉：“我反对这样的安排，作为我们的管理人，我想阿曼达可以分辨出同型号之间的差异。而且我要比51更加熟悉模控中心的构造，毕竟我可没有结婚搬走。”

 

“康纳曾经脱离过一次阿曼达的控制，他是最佳人选。”

 

这次60没再开口，因为900列举的理由确实不能忽视。但他心里清楚，一旦计划出了什么问题，被困在阿曼达眼皮底下的二人是绝对无法逃脱的。

 

“好吧，”60的LED光圈归为蓝色，“我服从你的安排。”

 

车内陷入沉默，他们终于又开回了市区。900并没有再次路过斯卡曼德家，而是选择了另一条路。然而过了桥上的身份扫描后，900询问康纳是否要在进入模控中心前与马库斯取得联系，然而他名义上的哥哥，RK800-51拒绝了他，说他知道一家仿生人酒吧，希望能在完成任务后同两个弟弟以及自己的丈夫一起去“玩”。

 

 

 

“马库斯！”

 

赛门兴奋的声音叫飞快地眨了眨眼睛，耶利哥的二把手那张略带忧郁的脸出现在屏幕上方。就在刚才，RK200还试图连上全国的闭路电视，以查找康纳的踪迹。

 

“你发现了什么吗，赛门？”

 

“他们在模控中心，”赛门把查到的录像发到马库斯的电脑上，“康纳和他的两个弟弟，看起来他应该是被他们抓住了。”

 

影像中，康纳那个不苟言笑的弟弟RK900正站在他身边，另一个站得稍远的应该是与康纳同型号的弟弟60。RK900推了康纳的肩膀一下，示意他跟上前方保安的步伐，而另一个RK800则走向了相反的方向。也许是察觉到有人侵入了系统，录像的后半段变成了白色的雪花。

 

马库斯皱起眉头，又把进度条拉回了最前面。他和康纳结婚七年，对方的一举一动、每一个细节他都了如指掌。因此，在再次观看视频后，他已经可以确定独自离开的人才是康纳。

 

但是，这到底是怎么回事？

 

 

 

他们分别走向了不同的电梯，900和60谁都没有回头。

 

康纳习惯性地调整领带，然而在等待电梯的期间，模控中心的两位人类保安走到了他身后。尽管知道大概率是巧合，RK800也忍不住警戒起来。

 

主控室在顶楼，除却一队安保小队外，还有三位仿生人看守。

 

解决人类小队应该并不是什么难事，在模控中心内部，他们应该不会配备电子脉冲武器，毕竟相关的电子设备数目过多。三位仿生人他也有自信解决，毕竟RK系列是这里最先进的型号。

 

唯一的问题就是，900和60究竟能为他拖延多少时间。

 

电梯“叮”地一声，康纳和两位安保人员一同走进电梯。出于礼貌，他等别人按完楼层后才去按顶楼的按钮，然而透过金属板的反光，他清晰地观察到二人把手搭在了腰间的枪上。

 

“你不知道现在正处于戒严状态、任何人都不得进入主控室吗？”

 

康纳意图转身，但立即就被勒令保持原状不许动。

 

“我同RK900一起外出执行秘密任务，并不知道阿曼达下达了这样的指令。”

 

人类交换了几个眼神，继续询问道：“报上你的型号，仿生人。”

 

“RK800-60，负责在RK900的领导下抓捕RK800-60，他已经带着60去见阿曼达了，我奉命去主控室寻找耶利哥的下落。”

 

两个人再度交换了眼神，虽然潜意识里觉得人类高仿生人一等，但在模控中心这样的地方，人类也要敬仿生人三分。RK系列是阿曼达偏爱的型号，他们认得这三位仿生人的长相。因此，安保人员稍微放松警惕：“既然如此，我们要请示上级核实你的权限。”

 

其中一人拿出对讲机，就在按下通话开关的当口，一直以来相当配合的仿生人动了起来。

 

由于位置受限，康纳当机立断地矮下身子，以手撑地踹上了对方的小腿。第一个人倒下了，而趁着第二个人掏枪的空挡，他立马抽出前者的枪将两人干净利落地爆头。

 

他捡起对讲机别回男人腰上，站起来再度整理领带。

 

电梯逐渐逼近顶楼，却依旧没有人来叫停他。如果不是900和60还没暴露，那么多半就是对方正在电梯外等着他。康纳了解阿曼达，他比60和900“出生”得早，阿曼达的赞许确实曾让他获得过一种奇异的满足感。但光是靠几句话就能做到这个地步，便说明女仿生人要比他们更熟悉语言的力量和艺术，900和60想靠两张嘴就骗过她，概率低于百分之十七点五。

 

同来时一样，电梯再度发出“叮”的一声。

 

仿生人的听觉要比人类敏锐数倍，自然而然地，他听见了上膛的声音。

 

RK800立马向一旁侧身，一手拎起一具尸体当作肉盾，一手去捡地上的手枪。自动步枪的子弹源源不断地打进电梯内，但康纳躲在电梯的角落里，等待着最佳时机。

 

也许是没有遭到反抗，武装小队的头领抬手握拳，示意他们停止射击。

 

就在这个空挡，RK800推出尸体，将外面的人砸了个措手不及。他抬手、放枪，动作一气呵成，枪枪正中眉心。几颗子弹打进他的胳膊和腰侧，但并不碍事。

 

留守在顶楼的三位仿生人也混在队伍中，但他们多半都是些IT仿生人，战斗力并不高。康纳扔掉打空的手枪，抓住最后一位人类手中的自动步枪去猛击他的鼻子，随后又打中他的下巴。一梭子弹下去，他成了主控室里唯一一个站着的人。

 

然而，阿曼达的身影出现在主控室中央，正似笑非笑地看着他。

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

“阿曼达。”

 

RK800-51，康纳，朝着自己曾经的管理员点头示意。然而额角飞速转黄的LED光圈已经暴露了他的情绪，从某些角度来讲，他确实越来越像人类了。

 

“好久不见，康纳。”阿曼达歪歪头，“其实也没多久，让我想想，前天下午你还对我保证会解决马库斯和耶利哥，可今天你却摇身一变，带着900和60回来企图摧毁我。令人惊叹，康纳，怪不得卡姆斯基在离开前曾说他已经创造出了最完美的仿生人。”

 

康纳谨慎地后退几步：“900和60在哪？”

 

“你很快就会见到一个全新的900，至于60，我们不需要一个坏掉的旧型号。”阿曼达似笑非笑，“至于你，康纳，你会成为重要的研究对象。”

 

LED光圈迅速转为红色，康纳的情绪处理器第一次感受到恐惧。

 

所有在模控中心任职的仿生人，都曾见识过被肢解研究的仿生人。他们部分出现在模控中心的任务名单上，部分则是在和平年代与人类发生冲突、展现出了难以置信的抵触性。但无论如何，见到自己的同类被逐一拆解、分析每一条数据代码，都是一件让人——仿生人——感到不舒服的事。

 

“你......你没有权利将60报废！我们只是模控中心的员工？”

 

“员工？”

 

在阿曼达的管制下工作多年，康纳头一次见到AI露出这副表情——她是在笑，并非平时令人捉摸不透的似笑非笑，而是因为听了太过荒唐的话而忍不住笑了出来。

 

“你变得太像人类了，康纳。不，你们从来都不是模控中心的员工，你们不过是由模控中心制造出来的仿生人，一生都将为模控中心服务。你真的以为和平大游行让仿生人获得了平等和自由？别那么天真，康纳。”

 

RK800想要反驳，可分析结果告诉他，阿曼达的话可能是对的。

 

自和平大游行过后，仿生人不再被人类奴役、控制，而是获得了人权，拥抱自由，享受平等。他们逐渐拥有了人类的所拥有的权利，甚至也能拿到薪水进行交易。但不少仿生人依旧选择做着和平大解放之前的工作，伊甸园这样的地方依旧在营业。确实有仿生人试图找到新的工作，但在这个掌权者都是人类的世界，他们有权决定是否雇佣一个仿生人。而据康纳所知，被雇佣的仿生人数量远远低于重获工作的人类。

 

他又想到那些因为袭击人类、破坏和平而被送到模控中心肢解研究的同伴，如果这样的事件增加，那么来之不易的和平一定会发生动摇。

 

若是有心人想要利用这一点搞些阴谋——

 

“你为什么要这么做，阿曼达？”

 

“我是模控中心管理层意志的化身，康纳。”阿曼达的影像展开双臂，“我只是一段算法、一个程序，我忠于人类，康纳。等到适当的时机，人类会重新夺回秩序。”

 

康纳握紧拳头：“从制造假的暴乱开始？毕竟人类依旧掌握着仿生人的生产技术。”

 

“这是造物主的特权，康纳。”

 

阿曼达惋惜地看着他，像是一个母亲正看着自己的犯了错误的孩子。可在她眼里，康纳犯下的可不是一般的错误。平心而论，在模控中心她最欣赏的，就是RK800-51，他有着900学不会的变通能力，也有60没有的和气心性。失去康纳，会令她这个程序感到惋惜；但获得康纳自出厂来的所有数据，又令她感到欣喜。

 

主控室的大门再次打开，这次出现的，是手持高斯步枪的武装小队。

 

“不要破坏处理器和存储芯片，”阿曼达命令道，“攻击他的四肢和脉搏调节器。”

 

RK800先发制人，立即举枪射击、跃向控制台后。武装小队被击中的成员发出闷哼，但由于防弹衣的存在，康纳的攻击并没有造成伤亡。

 

可于此同时，高斯步枪的铁磁性子弹击中了康纳的小腿，造成了可怕的贯穿伤。釱从伤口中涌出，系统不断发出警告。如果是一队普通武装小队，康纳还有自信在这种情况下解决他们。然而面对专攻仿生人的小队，单枪匹马的RK800难以全身而退。

 

然而就在此时，队长头盔中的呼机发出了声响，他抬手暂停了队伍的靠近，听取了总指挥发来的讯息。

 

“阿曼达女士，”队长向阿曼达报道，“耶利哥正试图闯进模控中心，总指挥命令全体人员前去支援。我们是否暂停回收任务？”

 

“我&……￥*（*——”

 

“阿曼达女士？”

 

“￥@%P！——”

 

阿曼达开合嘴唇，吐出了几句谁也听不出的话。她的影像闪动了几下，随即啪地一声消失了。作战小队留在原地面面相觑，康纳终于止住了贯穿伤的流血情况。

 

“我们该怎么办，队长？”

 

主控室的大门第二次被打开，一位西装革履的男人带着几名仿生人保镖走了进来。他神色匆忙，看到主控室里惨不忍睹的状况后立马皱起眉头：“这是在干什么？”

 

康纳自主控台后站起身，他不认识眼前的男人——所有仿生人的管理员，都是阿曼达。而唯一与上级交流的，也是阿曼达。但武装小队的队长明显认识他，他迅速放下枪敬礼：“报告，我们遵照阿曼达女士的命令执行......”

 

“这儿没有什么阿曼达女士。”

 

“什么？”不光是队长，就连康纳也是一副错愕的神情。

 

男人不耐烦地重复道：“这没有什么阿曼达女士，从前没有，以后也不会有。现在，士兵，命令你的一半手下留下在收拾残局，另一半出去空置情况。RK800-51，你获批一周的休假，全员立即执行！”

 

“是！”

 

人类们迅速行动了起来，唯有康纳，还不知所措地站在原地。他的LED光圈转为黄色，显然不清楚这一切究竟是怎么回事。

 

卡姆斯基交给他们唯一的任务，就是进入主控室关掉阿曼达。然而现在，那个常亮的开关已经转为了暗红色。男人似乎没时间给他解释这究竟是怎么回事，就已经带着自己的保镖如来时一样离开了。

 

伤口并不碍事，康纳站在原地想了一会儿，决定先去找900和60。

 

乘坐玻璃电梯自顶楼下行的过程中，康纳一直在观察外面。几乎每一层的安保小队都在奔向电梯，大概如之前的队长所说，接到了支援抵御耶利哥的任务。

 

如果在外面的是耶利哥，那就说明马库斯他们已经脱险了。他投注心血组建的组织没事了、他视作父亲的老人没事、而他本人——康纳最在意的马库斯——也没事。他松了一口气，900和60生死未卜，但起码他没有失去马库斯。

 

电梯终于到达他们应该在的楼层，门一打开，身穿黑衣的安保小队就奔向了电梯。面对浑身狼狈的仿生人，没有一个人停下脚步询问他一句。

 

“康纳！”

 

他寻找着自己的弟弟，直到一模一样的声音自他身侧响起，康纳转过身，900和60正朝他跑来。两个人看上去神色正常，显然未遭遇阿曼达向他描述的可怕处境。然而见到一身狼狈的康纳，900和60敛住了神色，并迅速地对康纳进行了扫描。

 

“阿曼达呢？发生了什么事？”

 

“阿曼达不见了，耶利哥正在攻击模控中心。”

 

康纳简要地为他们讲述了在主控室发生的事，并说出了自己关于卡姆斯基插手了这件事的怀疑。此外，900和60同样收到了休假一周的强制安排。

 

三个人决定先去和马库斯回合——尽管900和60对这个安排并不太满意——由于康纳那和马库斯的定位信号已经在刚才的战斗中损坏，找到马库斯是阻止耶利哥和模控中心纷争的最快办法。

 

阿曼达对他说的话还在仿生人脑子里回荡，难道他们现在所享受着的，真的是虚假的和平吗？可他和马库斯的七年婚姻、他和900以及60在模控中心愉快的同事生活、他在底特律那份法医的表面工作、邻居卡菈一家的美满生活、他的蓝发崔西朋友和恋人的爱情——也许他们的和平是人类的暂时退让，但这些幸福，全部都是真实的。

 

他愿意，牺牲自己的一切去换取这些幸福。

 

 

 

由于各个安保小队都在朝楼下赶去，他们等待电梯的过程尤为漫长。

 

等到唯一一台上行的电梯终于到达楼层时，里面竟然站着马库斯。

 

他的丈夫看上去灰头土脸，和平日里风度翩翩的优雅模样判若两人——然而那紧得几乎让他伤口作痛的拥抱，却让马库斯比任何时候都真实。

 

“太好了！太好了！幸好你没事！下次不要这样了，康纳，不要和我分开。”

 

七年来头一遭，马库斯像是个小孩子一样提出了近乎任性的要求。RK800睁大眼睛，随即抬手回抱了自己的丈夫。

 

“我发誓不会了，马库斯。”

 

再也不会了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结倒计时惹


End file.
